Heart Robbers
by extremexunyi
Summary: AUish. NaruHina, ShikaTema. While the two pairs are getting married, 2 bandits who call themselves SakIno try and steal both of the boys heart, will they suceed, or will the 2 pairings live happily ever after? Considering lemons!
1. SakIno Appears

**A/N : **Im not a pro in story writing, but I use it to pass my time. There is no specific time-slot in this story, Sasuke is here, Orochimaru? Never came, got it? Its like an AU to simplify it.

In a small village named Konha, one teenage girl woke up at right before dawn. Noticing the time, she quickly changed, and went out immediately, heading to her destination.

At another house quite nearby, a blonde boy was still sleeping, and drooling all over his bed. All he needed to wake up was to receive the slap from dawn. Soon, the sun rose over the horizon...

**SLAP**

The blonde woke up with a shock. He opened his eyes lazily, and rubbed his cheek with one of his hands. He looked up and saw the girl, the girl with white eyes, his soon-to-be wife.

"Hi-Hinata..?"

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, still rubbing his face, he got up slowly and went to the bathroom. Out of the blue, his mind suddenly started up.

"WAIT, HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE???"

"W-we suppose to go and register ourselves for th-the marriage Naruto-kun."

"Oh thats right!"

In a matter of minutes, Naruto came out, instead of his normal black and orange suit, he was now in a wonderful tuxedo. That was when he saw how Hinata looked out of her ninja clothing, now she was wearing a light blue dress that draped over her knees, and revealed her whole arms, which were slim and slender.

"W-wow...Hinata...you look great..."

Hinata blushed slightly upon receiving the compliment. Once Naruto had tightened his tie, both of them went out the house, it was time. Both of the beautiful and dashing ninjas, now looked like a perfect couple as they walked towards the ROM(Registration Of Marriages).

Peering from a window, the Nara family looked happy.

"Looks like you have a friend Shikamaru..."

"Must I go down, its so troublesome."

"Still like your old self, ahahaha..."

Shikamaru sat there, looking out at the skies. He wondered, did the skies have to go through this kind of troubles? He was already in his tuxedo, now he was waiting for his bride. Moments later, a knock on the door was heard. Before Shikamaru's mum even touched the handle, a spiky blonde came bursting in with a purple dress, which only went down to the knee, and it also revealed her fish-net armour(?) at her shoulder. She grinned when she saw Shikamaru a little shock at her entry, but was dazzled by his dashing looks in his tuxedo.

"Sorry, its not my style to wear long dresses!"

"It-Its okay..."

"Shall we go then?"

Shikamaru got up from the table, and put his hands in his pockets, and walked with Temari out of the doorway. Before closing the door, Shikamaru's parents said a few blessings to he and Temari. Once they left the house, Shikamaru just mumbled "How troublesome"

"Oh Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro will be coming to our wedding if you don't mind!"

"Fine fine..."

**Somewhere in Konoha **

"Naruto and Hinata are moving!"

"Shikamaru and Temari too..."

"We must not fail..."

"We failed the last time with Sasuke..."

"We will try our hardest in getting them back."

"Yep!"

"Good luck with Shikamaru...Ino!"

"You too with Naruto...Sakura!"

**A/N : **I hope no one else took this idea. If no one did, I'm satisfied. My vocab sucks, don't flame on it, I already know. I just hope I can make this work. R&R! I want to know HOW to improve my story writing skills.


	2. Start of the beautiful day

**A/N :** I am not that good in romance etc. but I kind of like it so I thought, why not take a shot? Hope its nice so far. I'm thinking of putting mild lemons. Review please, I need your opinion on lemons.

Naruto and Hinata took their ticket number, which was 008. They looked at the number shown above the counter, it showed 006. They looked at each other happily, knowing it was just a few minutes away before they could assign a date to get married. While the room was filled with chattering amongst the couples, the door slammed open.

"Yosh! We're here!"

Naruto and Hinata recognized the voice and looked up. Their eyes met the enthusiastic Temari, with Shikamaru murmuring something to himself. Temari dragged Shikamaru along as they took their number. Shikamaru saw Naruto and Hinata together and nudged Temari to sit down with them. They compared their numbers to find out Shikamaru and Temari was just 1 number after them.

"Ooooo I guess you've finally made your move eh Hinata?"

Hinata blushed furiously as Temari winked at her. Naruto hugged her lovingly and just reminded her its all right. Shikamaru on the other hand, seemed bored out of his wits, other than congratulating Naruto and Hinata, he didn't do much.

"C'mon Shika, why can you be more lively, look at them, they're so cute!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to his new nickname, Shika.

"Shika is it? Ahaha, guess you found yourself a good woman!"

Naruto joked as he punched Shikamaru. Suddenly, the number changed, and flashed '008'. The blonde waved goodbye as he took Hinata's hand and went into the room. Inside, Naruto saw the most unlikely person to choose dates for Marriages.

"SASUKE???"

"Hello baka..."

Naruto pouted while Hinata giggled at the funny coincidence. Sasuke took out a book of dates and started asking details of what they wanted their marriage to be like. It was uneasy to Naruto, seeing Sasuke was always a rival. However, Hinata wasn't lost in rivalry and answered most of Sasuke's questions.

"Alright, 1 week for now, invitations to all you Genin, I mean Chunnin friends to meet at the Hyuuga's. You want me to go too, and if possible, you want a double marriage with the next pair..?"

"Ye-yes."

"Naruto, you okay with it?"

"Yeah sure, Hinata is good at making decisions like these!"

Hinata blushed again at the compliment. However, while they were leaving, Sasuke asked them if they were 100 sure they knew the next pair. Naruto grinned and put a thumbs up. Sasuke sighed and started writing some stuff down.

As both of them left the room, they decided it was time to celebrate. While they whispered to each other what they wanted to do, they bumped into the next pair, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey its Shika!"

Naruto grinned and laughed at the nickname again, he just couldn't help it. Temari helped Hinata up and asked if they wanted to spend the day together. They all agreed, Shikamaru didn't really have a choice, so you could count that he agreed.

Naruto and Hinata waited outside, wanting to hear what Shikamaru and Temari would say to Hinata's plan. Before long, the door opened and the spiky blonde haired girl came bursting to Hinata.

"SURE THING HINATA! A DOUBLE MARRIAGE WAS JUST WHAT I WAS THINKING!"

Naruto raised and eyebrow at Shikamaru, but only received a pathetic sigh, with a pathetic explanation.

"She can be, a real loud mouth like you at times."

Naruto laughed at the joke, but stopped laughing after realizing it was also an insult to him. So finally, the 1 week countdown to their marriage started, and their day of celebration was about to start. First off, they headed off to breakfast, which Naruto suggested, none other than Ichiraku Ramen. 

Shikamaru became more enthusiastic as they all finished their ramen, Naruto eating 4 bowls, Temari eating 3, Shikamaru eating 2, and Hinata eating 1 .

"Where to next?"

Temari was totally psyched up for today's events, whatever they were. Everyone exchanged looks, they didn't really have anything special decided for the afternoon. After a moment of silence, Temari's mind lit up.

"How about we spar with each other?!?"

Everyone looked at her like she was mad. They were wearing formal wear, and it wasn't really a suit to spar in. Temari got the hint and decided it was a bad idea. Shikamaru would have preferred to play Shogi anytime, but he knew he probably beat them easily, right?

Hinata finally voiced up. Even before she started her sentence, just opening her mouth already made the other 3 listen attentively.

"Well, I-I was thinking, why not go into the Ho-Hot Springs..?"

No one replied after hearing the suggestion. Hinata felt worse and worse as the time ticked, she looked down as she pushed her 2 index fingers together repeatedly. Naruto could see her girlfriend had lost confidence in her suggestion, so Naruto decided, why not?

"I agree with Hinata!"

Hinata's face brightened up and smiled at Naruto. Temari looked at the couple and agreed too, finally, Shikamaru agreed, WITHOUT Temari forcing him too.

"Good thing you lightened up Shika!"

"Heh, guess I can't help it Tema."

Temari raised an eyebrow seductively at her new nickname. Shikmaru just shrugged at the fact that he made a nickname for Temari. So finally, after half an hour of thinking, they made their way to the hot springs.

**Somewhere in the trees**

"Sa-Sakura?"

"I-Ino?"

"I thought you were chasing Naruto!"  
"I thought you were chasing Shikamaru!"

"I am!"  
"I am!"

"But this is where I trailed Shikamaru to!"  
"But this is where I trailed Naruto to!"

The 2 girls stopped talking, after hearing that they've been saying the same thing. They looked at the signboard and knew this was bad. They were heading to the Hot Springs in Konoha. They didn't know they would be so intense so early. They stared at each other's faces, as if they could find an answer.

They grinned at the same time, and started discussing their plans. They needed to ruin their relationship at all cost.

"It will work!"

"Are you sure Ino?"

"Don't worry, we are, after all, SakIno!!!"

**At the Hot Springs Receptionist**

"A shared Hot Springs for 4 please..."

"No problem! There's one to your left, 2nd door to the right! Enjoy"

**A/N : **I can't continue, I need to know if you guys want a lemon or not, seriously! If you do, then review saying you do. Without you, there ain't a story! I don't like writing lemons and start losing reviews because of the young children. But then again, I like lemons and I want to write them. But I take your opinion first. REVIEW! 


	3. Hot Springs!

**A/N :** Updated my profile FYI, I don't think anyone would care but hey, might as well say it. This one is a little rush and could be lousy cause my parents are really angry with me. They think writing stories about cartoons ain't productive. I wish they could think better... THIS HAS MILD LEMON!!!

As Temari and Hinata went first into the changing rooms, Shikamaru and Naruto waited patiently outside.

"Hey Shika..?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever seen...Temari naked?"

Upon hearing the last word, Shikamaru got startled and almost lost his balance. Naruto at once saw this and helped Shikamaru on his feet. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with not the same old boring look, but with a new kind of look. It represented, embarrassment. Naruto chuckled slightly and nudge Shikamaru for the answer.

The helpless Shikamaru didn't blush like a normal person would, but he did have a totally different look. He nodded before looking away from Naruto. Naruto stared wide eyed at him, but then it was his turn to be bombarded by Shikamaru.

"What about you Naruto?"

Naruto started thinking really hard of all the times with Hinata. However, he felt jealous after remembering all his times. He had never seen Hinata naked, but he didn't want Shikamaru to know. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to Naruto's silence. Naruto finally accepted the fact that he was brave enough to tell him. All of a sudden, the changing room door knocked.

"Okay, boys you can come in now!"

Shikamaru reassured Naruto it was no problem if he didn't want to answer. Naruto thanked him but started pondering if it was actually a blessing. Since he had never seen Hinata naked, and vice versa, this was something new, and eventful, you could say.

"Eh Shikamaru, if you had seen Temari, well naked...does that mean you had s-"

"No...Don't jump to conclusions that fast Naruto."

Naruto was a little shocked that Shikamaru actually interrupted him so abruptly. Moreover, Naruto was confused in what other state would Shikamaru actually see Temari without clothing. Naruto stood there pondering over the possibilities until Shikmaru knocked his head.

"Baka, hurry up and change!"

It was then Naruto noticed Shikamaru was already in his towel but Naruto was still in his pants. While he took off his clothes, he inquired to Shikamaru how he had seen Temari naked. Shikamaru gave him the boring look, with a raised eyebrow as he placed both of his hands to support his head.

Shikamaru looked reluctant at first, but knew this was Naruto, the loud-mouth. He knew he would be pestered if he did not answer him now. Naruto was still looking at Shikamaru's face full with curiosity. Shikamaru gave out a helpless sigh and explained the situation.

"Well, it happened when I went to her house in Sunagakure. While she bathed and I talked to her brother, Gaara. Gaara didn't talk much, but he kind of gave me a glare that meant if I mistreated Temari, I would die."

Naruto laughed upon hearing Shikamaru's fear in his voice. But everyone knew, Gaara would do those kinds of things, even if his state has been improving. Shikmaru stared at Naruto with an impatient and lame look(lame look -.-) before he continued with the story.

"Well, Temari guessed it was Kankurou, who seemed to be the only suspect, was the one who played the prank. He took Temari's towel with his puppet, as some kind of way to get me and Temari closer I guess."

Naruto's face brightened with more and more curiosity as he heard the story. He was eager to know how he got to see Temari naked. Shikamaru sighed one more time before finishing the story.

"Kankurou then forced me to get a towel for Temari, during the process, Kankurou used one of his puppets to push me in. Thus, you get the point."

Naruto took a moment to comprehend the whole story before bursting out laughing. Shikamaru gave him another lame look before opening the Hot Springs door. Naruto calmed down after a while and followed Shikamaru out.

**Hot Springs**

"Hurry and answer Hinata, have you actually seen Naruto's bare body?"

Hinata was still hesitant to answer Temari as she blushed even more. Temari finally gave up as she heard the door open. The hot steam blocked the view of the boy's bare body, who the girls, well only Temari wanted to see. However, they could still see their silhouette.

Naruto and Shikamaru entered with ease and saw the girls on the opposite side of the Hot Springs. Naruto nudged Shikamaru out of his daydream and pulled Shikamaru to the other side. Shikamaru was reluctant to go to the other side, and pulled back a little, causing Naruto to trip.

Naruto fell face first into the water, but the temperature was too hot and it stung his face. Naruto raised his head with lightning face to come face to face with Hinata. Shikamaru laughed at the scene and went to sit beside Temari as Hinata blushed.

Naruto and Hinata was frozen in time for a moment, looking at each other, even though Hinata's chest was below water level and was covered by the towel, she still took it as if Naruto could see her bare body. After a moment of peace and silence, Naruto gulped, making Hinata scream after. Naruto was kicked back while Hinata squirmed in the water.

The splash that Naruto made was so huge it went over to Shikamaru and Temari's side. The heat stung Temari's skin as she immediately reacted and pulled Shikamaru tightly towards her. The whole place was in chaos for that period, instead of their fantasy relaxation, it became chaos, but it wasn't that bad.

Because of Hinata, Temari squeezed with Shikamaru which some people would say, improved their relationship. Shikamaru obviously felt shy and embarrassed at that point, and so did Temari. Temari let go of Shikamaru with superb speed after knowing Shikamaru was squeezed towards her chest.

Hinata crawled towards the fallen Naruto who was screaming 'HOT!!!' repeatedly. Hinata giggled until Naruto calmed down and sat down. Naruto saw what Temari and Shikamaru had just done and had kind of hoped Hinata would do that same, but they didn't. Soon their time was up, and as per normal, the girls got to go out first.

However, Temari seemed to have something else in mind.

"STOP RIGHT THERE EVERYONE!"

Temari stopped everyone in their tracks as she exclaimed. Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged faces, Hinata on the other hand, was pushing her index fingers together again, she knew something was going to happen. Even more creepy was the fact that Temari had a sly look on her face. Even her fiance had a worried look. Temari's face darkened with evil as she laughed at her brilliant idea.

"Instead of girls first, how about couple by couple?"

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy again, it was the 2nd time today she suggested something mad. But this time, no one seemed to object. The couples exchanged looks, Shikamaru and Temari agreed it was alright, as they smiled to each other. Their faces turned towards Hinata and Naruto, who didn't seem to be discussing, but more like pondering over the answer.

Temari looked at them, then at Shikamaru, expecting Shikamaru to be more supportive. However, it was never Shikamaru's style to be like that, so in the end, he just shrugged. Temari rolled her eyes and pulled Shikamaru out without warning.

"Hey hey Tema-"

"Shh Shika! OKAY HINATA AND NARUTO, WE'VE AGREED ON MY PLAN!!! WE'LL GO FIRST!!!"

Naruto stared at her in amazement, they haven't said a single thing, who was this girl who could decided things on her own? Temari and Shikamaru rushed into the changing rooms together. In the changing rooms, since Shikamaru had already seen Temari's body, there wasn't much embarassment, but both of them still looked away shyly, I mean, they weren't THAT close. 

After 5minutes or so, there was a knock on the door, signaling that they were done. Hinata and Naruto stared at each other, but neither of them moved. Shikamaru was about to go out when Temari snatched his hand and pulled him back to the Hot Springs. 

"We're done, and if you won't go together, then we'll make you!"

Shikamaru stared at her, he had never agreed to this.

"C'mon Shika, follow your fiance ideas won't you?"

Temari winked before pulling him behind Naruto. While doing so, Shikamaru murmured that this was the reason why girls are troublesome, but this one, was exceptionally troublesome, yet attractive in his point of view. Hinata and Naruto were unprepared and confused as both Shikamaru and Temari pulled them out and pushed them into the changing room.

Knowing that they couldn't go out the other way without changing, and with Temari and Shikamaru blocking the other side, they were trapped unless they changed. 

"Temari, I think this is a bad idea..."

"Don't worry Shika! They'll be fine!"

Temari kissed Shikamaru all of a sudden, that it stunned Shikamaru till he didn't reply. Temari winked at him before bracing herself for Naruto's strength. Shikamaru on the other hand was in a daze of what just happened, but after the first push, he came back to Earth and forced Naruto back in.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't opened it...those bast-"

"Ne-never mind Naruto-kun...We'll just look away..."

"Agreed, you're smart Hinata!"

"Thank you..."

Naruto first turned round as Hinata dropped her towel and put on her shirt. In the beginning Naruto felt this was a piece of cake, but as time ticked, he became uneasy. Naruto felt the urge to look over his shoulder and see Hinata's body, at least the back would be okay, he thought.

Naruto slowly turned his head and caught a glimpse of Hinata in her undergarments. All of a sudden Naruto felt embarrassed that he had did that, and blood rushed to his cheeks. Naruto decided to confess and promised to himself he will not turn around.

"Hi-Hinata..."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Erm, I hope you can forgive me, I uh..."

"Hn?"

"I-I-I couldn't resist an-an-and lookedbackwhileyouwerechangingandsawyouinyourundergarments!"

Naruto said the last few words in one breath so quickly that it seemed he was trying to pronounce one single word. Hinata gasped upon hearing this and started blushing furiously. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for anything Hinata would do to him.

Fortunately, Hinata was too embarrassed to be angry with him and just hurriedly changed her clothes. When she was done, she tapped Naruto's shoulders. Naruto spun round and saw her back in her blue dress, but the picture of her naked back came into his mind again. He whacked himself before twirling his finger, meaning it was his turn to change.

Hinata obviously found this quite easy, she had no intention of seeing Naruto without his towel. After all, the towel only hid his legs, unlike girls, where the towel hides the entire upper body and upper leg. Hinata had already seen Naruto's chest, which was quite muscular.

As soon as they were done, the 4 walked out, and headed for their next destination, the top of the Hokage Mountain(the one with the 4 faces), they were going to see the sun set...

**A/N :** I knew I emphasized on NaruHina more, but hey they are my favourite pairing! So yea I am being a little bias but thats me xD may not update for next few days. I live in southeast asia, singapore, school is starting!


	4. SakIno Attacks!

**A/N :** Man after reading my sis stories I feel so lousy. :( She's like hell better than me, everyone agree? (everyone : yea I guess)  
(one kid : I DON'T!!!)  
(Me : Oh thank you! Eh? You're just me imagination...)  
My sis is Janetelle, go find her stories and see how good they are!

* * *

The 2 pairs cuddled each other as they saw the bright orange ball of light drop below the horizon. The wind blew past them, making them shiver a little, but it just made the atmosphere better as the pairs hugged each other tighter.

Sadly, good things never last long, and within minutes, the sun disappeared, revealing the night sky. Even before a minute passed after that, both pairs started to lie down and stargazed. It was, of course, started by Shikamaru who took this as a habit.

Shikamaru felt his hand being pulled, and turned towards Temari. He smiled at her, which wasn't a total surprise to her, but still, it had strike the feeling of unexpectedness. Temari gripped Shikamaru's hand tighter, and smiled back when she felt Shikamaru return the squeeze.

"Shika...I mean Shikamaru, I love you..."

"Me too Temari...don't worry, I kind of like the name 'Shika' now..."

Naruto on the other hand, wasn't doing a great job entertaining Hinata. Hinata had once or twice wanted to grab his hand, but always pulled back at the last moment. Hinata looked at Naruto, but he hadn't noticed. Hinata sighed sadly and looked at the stars blinking.

The sigh Hinata had let out was obvious to Naruto, as he tilted his head to Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata with concerned eyes, but Hinata was just happy Naruto still remembered she was there. Naruto placed one of his hand behind Hinata's head and started stroking her hair, making her wince and blush at the same time.

Hinata soon got used to the feeling and without knowing it herself, grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto gasped slightly, but returned the grip and hugged her closer.

Both of the pairs enjoyed the evening up there, stargazing, chatting, and most of all, getting closer and closer to each other. Even Shikamaru for once felt that this was better than anything else. It all happened so quickly, but Naruto had to spoil the mood and interrupt things.

"Hey Shikamaru, we haven't eaten right?"

Hinata rolled her eyes in an oblivious manner, but this was also one of the reasons she like him. He was surprising, and very unexpected, and he never gone back on his word. Naruto sat up right and repeated his question, hearing no response from Shikamaru the first time.

This time Shikamaru heard him clearly and got up, pulling Temari along. Naruto thought this was kind of the 'gentleman way'. So he stretched out his hand to Hinata. Hinata took his hands and felt his strength as he pulled her up. Once they had rubbed the dirt off their shoulders, they made their way to a restaurant.

All of a sudden, two kunoichis appeared out of the blue. Naruto and Shikamaru saw this at once and pushed their future wives behind them.

"Don't worry Temari."  
"Don't worry Hinata!"

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged determined looks as they faced their opponent. The kunoichis too did the same, but smiled in the bleak light. Shikamaru thought this was suspicious, and he was sure he had seen those faces before.

"What do you want!?!"

"Why, Naruto,don't you remember me?"

One of the kunoichi stepped into the light, and Naruto froze on the spot. The hairs on his skin raised a little as he saw his first crush, his first failure, and after he had rejected him, he gave up, something he wouldn't normally do.

Sakura looked at Naruto seductively as she stepped closer and closer to him. Naruto felt nervous as she got closer, but didn't know why, he didn't like her, but was it her body figure..? Sakura finally was only 1 metre apart as she slowly put her arms around him and brought him closer and closer.

Sakura tilted his head so that his lips became closer and closer, until...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Without warning, the kunoichi pressed as hard as she could against Naruto's lips, but Naruto was already back in his world and pushed Sakura away, wiping his lips. Sakura looked slyly at Naruto as Hinata went over to check if he was okay.

"Hey, you okay Naruto?"

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru, but he was still eying Sakura. Sakura didn't make any sudden movement, and soon stepped back slowly in the darkness. Naruto widened his eyes and was about to give chase, but Hinata pulled him back, shaking her head in disagreement.

Suddenly, the other kunoichi came out, and this time it was Shikamaru who felt slightly nostalgic. He looked straight at Ino, his so-called first girlfriend before getting promoted, thus losing connection with her.

"I-Ino..."

"I always thought of you as being calm all the time...you seem a little, tensed today."

Ino spoke in a sexy tone while moivng towards Shikamaru, chest first at all times. Shikamaru's mind was admitting that Ino had grown into a more sexy figure, and she probably had good sized busts. Shikamaru gulped, and crushed his thoughts as he tried to calm himself down and think of a plan.

Shikamaru tried to focus away from Ino's body, but it was just too hard for him. However, this case was different than with Naruto, before Ino was close for a kiss, Temari blocked the path.

"So what now Ino?"

Ino smiled and jumped on Temari and kissed her on the lips as well. Temari was caught off guard, but soon regained her balance and pushed her away. Immediately as she did, Ino did her family's skill. Naruto and Hinata knew the technique at once, but was too late to warn Temari.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru too knew this technique, and backed away from Temari cautiously. Temari spun round to face Shikamaru. She took one step towards him, reassuring that she was okay, Ino could never penetrate her mind. Naruto, being as gullible as he is, thought she was speaking the truth, and also knew a few people managed to break her technique before.

Hinata on the other hand, activated Byakugan, and was shocked of her findings. Ino's body chakra was pathetic, on the other hand, there were 2 different kinds of chakra in Temari. She deactivated Byakugan, knowing that Temari was lying, she attempted to warn Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, she's lying!"

Shikamaru turned to Hinata and immediately tried to step back. But it was too late, Temari charged towards him before he tried to use the 'Kage Mane No Jutsu'. Temari hugged him tighter and kissed Shikamaru as hard as he could, but was suddenly knocked away by Hinata's Jyuuken. Shikamaru too wiped his lips and looked at the fallen Temari.

They looked towards the kunoichis, and found that Ino had stood up again, after collapsing obliviously on Sakura's hand. Naruto glared at them angrily, but they just laughed menacingly. Temari rubbed her head and felt pain in her hip area, of course, so did Ino.

"Sakura...Ino...What are you doing!?!"

"Naruto."  
"We."  
"Are."  
"Bringing."  
"You."  
"Back."  
"To."  
"US."  
"US."

Both kunoichis spoke in synchronization as they smiled slyly. But before Naruto could reply, both kunoichis fled in darkness. Both Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other, and they were both thinking the same thing, for once.

_"What was that all about?" _

As Hinata apologized countlessly to Temari and offered to treat it, Temari had told her it was nothing that bad. They decided to go home instead, even though originally they had no plan. Unless you called walking around Konoha looking for something nice to eat a plan.

They went to the Konoha gate, as they sent Temari off first. It was already pitch dark, and Shikamaru had offered to send her home, but she shook her head. Giving a reassuring smile that she would be okay, Shikamaru wasn't that all convinced though. Until of course, Gaara came into the picture in his Kazekage suit. (Akatsuki hadn't extracted the Shukaku yet okay?)

"I'll take care of her."

"Are you su-"

Gaara gave one more deathglare at Shikamaru, ending his sentence. Obviously, he was a little stressed out from being Kazekage. Shikamaru nodded and bid farewell to them. Next off was Shikamaru, Naruto raised an eyebrow after learning that Shikamaru hadn't bought his own house yet. Shikamaru just gave another lame look and went in.(lame look -.-)

Naruto then walked with Hinata under the nearly full moon. At the entrance of the Hyuuga gate, Hinata said goodbye, and was about to walk in when Naruto pulled her back. Hinata screamed slightly, but soon calmed down and turned to look at what was up.

"Hinata, don't get anything wrong with what had just happened okay?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I believe you."

"I promise I love you always, no matter what happens, and I-"

"never go back on your word? Hee..."

Hinata giggled, she hasn't heard him said that in quite a long time. Hinata embraced him, and was about to kiss when Naruto stopped her. Hinata blushed, knowing that for once, she did something without support.

"Not today, I'm not totally in sorts. Gomen."

"No. D-Don't worry about it."

With that, Naruto went home, and changed into his pajamas. Naruto had grown out of his little sleeping cap, but he still kept it, it gave him warm memories. Naruto slowly went into bed and closed his eyes, enveloping himself in darkness.

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry for slow update!(2 days update, usually 1 or less) I hope you like it. I already know romance ain't my forte, so I would like if you guys can give me confidence by reviewing saying its good, or at the very least, not bad. PLEASE? Oh in case no one knows

Shintenshin no Jutsu **Mind Transfer Technique**  
Gomen **Sorry  
**Kunoichi **Female Ninja**


	5. SakIno's Just Desserts

**A/N :** 5th chapter, even though there was not a single review to encourage me(i feel so sad), I decided to continue, thinking it was kind of a waste. Well will be starting my new stories soon. To find out what it is, read it from my profile page thank you. Sorry, mild lemon here too! SORRY YOUNG KIDS PLEASE STOP READING WHEN YOU SEE THE WARNING

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the night. About 3am, it was pitch black outside, and Shikamaru and Naruto started squirming and wincing in pain, moaning occasionally. Until of course, Shikamaru and Naruto got up, still feeling the pain.

The pain came from inside them, and it was unbearable. Naruto, finding that he couldn't sleep, decided to take a walk in Konoha. Shikamaru in the end decided to take a walk, hoping the pain would gradually subside.

Without even knowing where they were headed, they met up at the gates of Konoha. Both of them exchanged looks, but had no suspicion whatsoever. They continued walking to the outskirts of Konoha, until they were on rocky paths.

They didn't know where they were going or why, but no one spoke throughout, until they came to a house, hidden in the rocks. Without even doing anything, just their presence had already disturbed the residents inside.

The door was suddenly opened wide, and both Shikamaru and Naruto went in without second thoughts. The place was warm and cozy, and there were 2 doors they led to bedrooms and 1 that led to a toilet. The so-called living room they were in had no smell or anything poisonous. However, there was an aroma from the bedrooms, very strong even. It gave them, relaxation.

"Hi Naruto..!"  
"Hi Shikamaru..!"

Both Sakura and Ino appeared from different different doors, in very loose and revealing dresses. Shikamaru and Naruto gulped at the sight of them, you could say its a boy thing to see a girl in revealing dresses.

Both of the girls seductively went over and put 1 of their legs over their body so that they were on top of them. They winked at each other once before continuing to, embrace them. This time however, Naruto and Shikamaru didn't have much reaction as they did at the mountains, and they actually let the girls have their way this time.

Sakura bent over, dropping one of her sleeves , revealing part of her upper body, while biting his ear playfully. Naruto winced, but soon embraced her and bit hers. Sakura grinned as soon as Naruto returned the favour, and got up, pulling him along into the bedroom.

Ino on the other hand let both her hands crawl up Shikamaru's shirt, pulling it in the process. After his shirt was pulled off, Shikamaru smiled at her, as she started licking his chest. But was stopped in the process, Ino raised an eyebrow and saw Shikamaru pointing at the bedroom.

**LEMON COMES IN NOW  
**  
Naruto was pinned on the bed as Sakura took off her clothes with her free hand, leaving her in lingerie. She then slowly took off Naruto's top and tossed it to the side. Naruto looked at her with loving eyes, as Sakura started licking his chest, pausing at his nipple to bite it.

While doing so, Naruto moaned and pushed her to him, allowing him to unclip her bra. Sakura gasped at Naruto's rash actions, but didnt mind anyway. Sakura was about to pull his pants down, when Naruto pulled her so that they were face to face. Sakura blushed and raised an eyebrow, but knew his actions as he performed his.

She moaned when his hand crawled up to squeeze her breast. He started licking her bare stomach and bit some of the areas, causing her to wince in delight. Sakura then moved her leg over his crotch, and felt that it was already erected. She smiled slyly to him as he used both legs to turn her around.

At Ino's room, Ino had taken off her clothes except for her lingerie, somewhat like Sakura, except her bra had covered more. Shikamaru waited patiently as she crawled up the bed. Soon Ino was on top of Shikamaru, as she spread out his legs, she place her body in between, with her head resting on Shikamaru's stomach area.

She looked in Shikamaru in surprise as she could feel something popping up from in between her breast, which were positioned over Shikamaru's crotch. Shikamaru stretched his hand out and pulled her up, so that they were face to face.

Ino was about to kiss him, but Shikamaru did something on his own and placed both of his legs on top of her butt. She gave a curious look but giggled lovingly as he tried to use his legs to pull her panties down. Using his hands, he slowly took of her bra.

Ino helped him to kick off her panties, and even lifted her chest up for Shikamaru to take one look at them. He smiled in happiness, knowing hers was quite big. He nuzzled one and flipped her over, allowing him to be on top. Ino felt the erection again, except at her private area this time.

She moved downwards on the bed and placed her hands on his hips., her head was now at his chest area. She licked it while she struggled to get the pants off. During the process, while she was still under Shikamaru and pulling his pants, her head finally met the stomach.

Without warning, Shikamaru collapsed on purpose on Ino, but not in a hurting state. This made Ino stuck. With her breast exposed to his underwear. Once every few moments, Ino felt the erection and giggled. She then decided she had to take her underwear off too.

Naruto smiled as they were finally both naked. Naruto was about to enter when suddenly, he blinked rapidly. Sakura looked at him with doubt, and Naruto started looking at his surroundings. He then looked at the nude Sakura, and jumped off the bed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE NOW**

He took one look at himself and also started picking up his clothes, changing into them in the process. Sakura started asking what was he doing in her sexy tone, but it was no use. In the end, when Naruto had his shirt on, he made his was for the other bedroom.

While Shikamaru positioned himself over the blushing Ino, the door came bursting open. Ino craned her neck to see who it was, and was in surprise. Shikamaru looked at Naruto too late and received a punch on the face. Naruto coverd his vision on the naked Ino and Shikamaru as he gathered his clothes and threw them someone near Shikamaru.

Shikamaru regained his common sense and started putting on his clothes following Naruto out. They were a little shocked and nervous at the same time when the 2 naked Kunoichis blocked their way.

"SAKURA, MOVE ASIDE NOW!"

"I'm not moving an inch Naruto."

"Ino, please, MOVE IT!"

"NO WAY SHIKAMARU!"

"Our plan was going so well, but Naruto had to mess it up!"

"NANI??? YOU PLANNED THIS SAKURA???"

"Not only me you know!"

"N-Nani..? Ino? YOU TOO???"

"Why not Shikamaru? Me and her merely worked on a medicine that when drunk, will be under control of the person who inserted her saliva, hair etc."

"Sakura, I don't love you any longer, you missed your chance! I didn't know you would steep so low now!"

"Calm down Naruto, you will being to see being with me is more perfect than with Hinata."

"I don't have time for this!"

"C'mon Shikamaru, we were a pair once remember? Remember the good times? I know Sakura a lot, and I can tell you that she is great for Naruto!"

"..."

"Shikamaru?"

"You poisoned us?"

The girls opened their mouths and closed it again. They were a little caught off guard he said that. Naruto calmed down after hearing that, awaiting his explanation, apparently, he was a little confused how he was poisoned.

"As expected of my Shikamaru-kun!"

Shikamaru slapped Ino's hand away swift immediately as she placed her hand on his shoulder. It was quite a bad place and a bad time to talk to, considering that Ino and Sakura had no clothes on. Shikamaru tried not to focus on their bodies and started explaning, mainly to the confused Naruto.

"At the mountain, you didn't kiss us for no reason. You had the poison inside your mouths. You kissed us and spat the poison into us, I still don't know how we didn't noticed but it doesn't matter. But you knew you couldn't beat Temari, so you kissed her instead. But after that, you transferred into her mind to prevent her from swallowing it, and kissed me, to make sure it was me who drank the poison, not her. However, Naruto's Kyuubi allows him to recover twice as fast or faster. So roughly, the poison is intended for only approximately 4 hours. Thankfully, it was Naruto who got poisoned, he's healing chakra was our savior. I thought you guys would have figured that out."

The long explanation made Naruto in a more confused state, but he just smiled, knowing he was indirectly thinking. The 2 naked girls grumbled, they couldn't fight in their state, but they had to.

"Watch out you two..."

"Me and Sakura have been training!"

"Bring it on!"  
"Geez a fight..."

"You two are dumb, or maybe Shikamaru's too smart!"

They stared at Naruto as he went on.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Suddenly, Shikamaru poofed and turned into Naruto. They eyed him suspiciously thinking if they were only Naruto, or Shikamaru just henge-d into Naruto to cause confusion. Sakura stepped in front of the laughing Naruto and punched it, suddenly it poofed into thin air.

"NANI??? THEY WERE KAGE BUNSHINS THE WHOLE TIME???"

"NANI???I WAS GOING TO HAVE 'IT' WI-WI-WITH NARUTO???"

The two kunoichis got into a fit of rage and put on their clothes. They knew they made their mistake, they were not going to do it again. As for Ino, the incident caused her a fear of Naruto, something she calls 'Narutophobia'.

**In Konoha Hospital**

"Shikamaru, I have a question, why did you want the poison transferred into the Kage Bunshin?"

The nurse curiously asked Shikamaru. He just chuckled slightly and exchanged faces with Naruto, laughing a little bit harder. They knew whatever SakIno had planned for them was totally ruined. After he calmed down, he went into explanation stage.

"Well, after they kissed us and all of us went home. I called up Naruto about the kiss. At first he had no idea and didn't bother, but I knew they had a motive. So I forced him out to go to the Hospital for a check up. Indeed they had 'kissed us a poison', thankfully it was extracted in time. We knew however, if SakIno didn't get what they planned, they would know they failed. This was just for entertainment though, it was Naruto who wanted it. So thats how it goes."

The nurse was amazed by Shikamaru's ability and even stared at him for a moment before returning in the real world. You could say Shikamaru had more admirers as he grew up.

"You're great Shikamaru..."

"Heh..."

"What about me??? I sent the Kage Bunshins!"

The nurse ignored the loud-mouth, but after seeing that Shikamaru had preferred to sleep, she left the room, winking at him. Naruto pouted and looked out at the skies, he was sure his plan was brilliant, whatever they did, they were so going to regret it.

"You got too many admirers..."

Naruto said under his breath, which unfortunately reached the eyes of Shikamaru. Naruto was never a whisperer after all, if he could whisper well, Konoha would have him as Hokage.(I don't thin that was a good line...)

"Heh, I don't really want any more, I got my mind set up for Temari."

"Hey Shikamaru, I thought you hated girls?

Hey Shika?"

Naruto went into the frozen huge eyes stage(0.0) and was a little irritated by his attitude. Right next to him, about 1 metre away was Shikamaru, already dozing off. The blonde decided it was time he matured and try not to get annoyed that easily.

With that, Naruto promised to himself, he would TRY to be more matured and sensitive; especially around Hinata. Naruto took one more glance at the night sky and soon went to sleep...

* * *

**A/N :** lol I hope this chapter was nice! It had lemon in a funny way I know. Its a filler chapter you could say, but hey its funny right? -.- ok nvm. PLS REVIEW!!! I NEVER KNOW IF I'M BAD OR GOOD IF YOU DON'T!!! Quite long to me, since I made a late update, hope it will cover it! 


	6. Sake's Effects

**A/N :** 6th chapter right? Great! Hope its good, not inspired by anything BUT my friends. Its a new year and my old friends have been encouraging me etc. My new ones, are WAY smarter than me, but they're good. So on with the story!

* * *

As soon as the first ray of light passed through Konoha's resident's windows, Hinata woke up receiving a letter from Neji. She looked at her brother with curiosity but all she received was a shrug. Neji then left the room and went to entertain his wife, Tenten. (.) 

Hinata picked up the letter from Konoha Hospital and wondered about the reasons they would call her there. She opened the letter carefully and read the contents.

_Dear Hyuuga Hinata, _

_From what we know, you are Uzumaki Naruto fiance. We are here to inform you that your fiance was admitted into the Konoha Hospital late last night at 11.03 sharp. He was with another boy, named Nara Shikamaru. This note was sent to prevent any panic or misunderstandings that might incur to you when you find him missing._

_Konoha Hospital._

Neji came back after chatting with his wife for some time just to see the paper fluttering down to the ground. But, Hinata was no longer in the house, not even in the range of his Byakugan. He read the letter and laughed slightly at her reaction, and went back to Tenten.

The same kind of letter too was sent to Temari, but the postman was almost killed when he barged in as Gaara's sand automatically defended himself. When Temari read the letter, she too dropped it and went out immediately without telling anyone where she was going.

Hinata barged in the hospital in a very worried state and asked the receptionist where Naruto was. The receptionist smiled as she checked the database. When she finally found him, Temari came bursting in too, and saw Hinata in the same worried state as she was.

Temari too asked the receptionist but received information faster as Shikamaru was found under the same room as Naruto. Temari ran after Hinata until she finally catched up right in front of the door, where Hinata stood there staring into space.

"Temari...Do you think they're okay?"

"W-Well..lets see..."

Both the girls took in a deep breath and opened the door just to see Naruto sitting up right eating ramen with Shikamaru playing the Rubic's Cube. The girls exchanged faces as they saw the boys energetic as if nothing was wrong.

It was only after they had closed the door before Naruto looked up to find them. Shikamaru had noticed, but had decided to finish his cube, which was done after a few minutes. He threw it to one corner and sighed as he tilted his head upwards.

"Hinata-chan! Temari-chan!"

"Hinata, Temari."

The boys greeted them as they split up and went to their respective boyfriends. The first question was very obvious as they asked what they were doing here, they looked fine. Once Naruto and Shikamaru had explained it all, all of them just laughed at SakIno.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek gently, thanking her that she had come. She blushed slightly as she fed the last few ramen to Naruto. Shikamaru just smiled and thanked Temari, but because of the lack of objects, Temari just kissed him, telling him she was worried sick when she received the letter.

They stayed in the Hospital for quite a long time, actually, they stayed there much longer than expected, even though the boys could be discharged in the morning. By the time they realised, the sun was already setting.

The pairs hugged each other tightly as they whispered their pastimes together. Once the sun had set, both pairs decided to continue yesterday's plan. The boys were discharged, and they were now in the middle of Konoha, where the smell of food was everywhere.

They decided to go into a Sushi restaurant, even after the many complaints of Naruto. It was obviously nicer than eating ramen all the time, but it wasn't convincing in Naruto's case. He could eat it everyday, and still call it nice.

Naruto pouted while in the restaurant but decided to join in after remembering his promise. He would not act childishly any longer, especially during the times with Hinata. However, he didn't know the restaurant, only Shikamaru did, saying Chouji always came.

Once they ordered the food, the waitress quickly and accurately wrote everything Shikamaru ordered. After a moment of scribbling, she looked up asking about the drinks. Naruto didn't mind anything, so did Hinata, so they both looked at Shikamaru, who was about to say water when...

"Sake please!"

The waitress stared at the blonde curiously with a raised eyebrow but wrote down the order anyway. Naruto and Hinata was in the state of shock when they heard what was just ordered, they hadn't tried Sake before. Shikamaru too was a little surprised.

"Temari, why did you..?"

"We've grown up already, might as well drink Sake!"

They all thought about the idea of drinking Sake, they even thought about the taste. Hinata was never the adventurous one and was a little scared of drinking. Naruto sensed her tension and held her hand hidden underneath the table.

She swung her head towards Naruto and felt safe and secure at once. Naruto had given a reassuring smile with loving eyes, as he gripped her hand tighter. Hinata soon cooled down, and blushed slightly.

Shikamaru on the other hand, was still mingling with Temari. Even though their mingling was more of a playful argument. Shikamaru just tried to convince Temari it wasn't time, but Temari just kept telling him it was alright.

After a few moments, Temari sighed and seemed like she had given up. But once Shikamaru finished his sentence, he was suddenly kissed by Temari. He resisted due to the surprise and pushed her away.

"C'mon Shika, don't argue anymore, alright? Just drink the Sake..."

This was the first time Temari had acted very lady like as she tried to seduce Shikamaru. Shikamaru just gulped and shivered when Temari's finger rested on his thigh and started drumming it. Temari gave Shikamaru pleading eyes until Shikamaru just couldn't stand it.

"Fine, I give up...troublesome..."

As soon as Temari heard this, she jumped for joy, or would have if she had forgotten she was in a restaurant. Temari thanked Shikamaru for being understanding and kissed once more. Across the table, Naruto and Hinata looked at them, then at each other before closing in, kissing each other too.

"E-Excuse me?"

The 2 pairs broke their kiss to see a waiter this time, serving their Sake. All of them blushed as they thanked him and poured their first cup.

"A toast to our first cup at Sake!"

Temari shouted aloud as all 4 cups knocked each other at directly at the middle of the table. They all gulped it down without hesitation, even Hinata didn't take a breather during the process. They all happily looked at each other's reaction, as all were different.

Their food came soon after as they started eating the Sushi, and some Sashimi. Hinata, had mostly ate the Sashimi, while Naruto was the opposite. Temari and Shikamaru didn't have any favourites in them, but they enjoyed their luscious dinner.

Once they were done, Naruto and Shikamaru did the honour of paying the bill, despite the girls having money and too wanted to pay for their share. Normally they would escort Temari to the gate, but after drinking much Sake, they were a little off their normal attitude.

They weren't drunk of course, but they did feel high. Both pairs went separate ways in the midst of confusion, but hadn't noticed any thing. Even the innocent Hinata had drank a few cups too many that she was feeling quite high too.

At the entrance of Konoha, Shikamaru waved goodbye to Temari, but his wave was a little wobbly due to the Sake. However, before Temari left, she smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Despite the sudden kiss, Shikamaru kissed back, and both of them let their tongues travel through the other.

The kiss remained passionate and beautiful until they both needed to breather, where they broke off and stared into each others eyes lovingly. Unfortunately, Temari didn't have much time and waved goodbye. Shikamaru was about to chase when Kankurou appeared, winking at him.

Hinata was about to go in the Hyuuga mansion but was pulled back by Naruto's hand once again. She looked at Naruto with admiring eyes, as Naruto spoke in a very wavy tone.

"H-Hinata, you look beautiful..."

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun..."

Without warning, Naruto moved in for the kiss and kissed her madly and wildly. Hinata this time had no resistence at all, in fact, this time she kissed back. Their tongues twisted inside, trying to entagle each other. The scence was somewhat like Temari's and Shikamaru's.

It was only when they could no longer kiss did they break. Naruto took one look at Hinata, as she did the same to him. They hugged each other one more time, saying 'I love you' quietly before waving goodbye.

"Neji-kun, why can't we be like them?"

"We had our times like that Tenten."

The pair window giggled as they saw young innocent Hinata stepped into the mansion, waving goodbye. They exchanged faces and nodded. They went inside the room, closing the window in the process and started kissing each other as hard as Hinata and Naruto did.

As both Naruto and Shikamaru took their departure, they smiled happily to themselves, they had never felt so happy, the Sake was really something. Even though their wobbly movements had slowed them down slightly, they didn't mind, the happiness would just remain there longer as they started stargazing.

Soon, they were in their comfy beds, and before any of them had done any before-bed habits like washing their face or brushing teeth, they had fallen asleep. The smiles on their faces indicated whatever they were dreaming, it was definitely good.

* * *

**A/N :** Hoped you liked it! I have just uploaded my new story 'The New Member Of The SSS'. Those who liked my other story, 'Sasuke's Mangekyou' would also like this, I think. Review please! 


	7. Eve of the wedding

**A/N :** Jeez its like no matter how many times I try, it never works. :( Nvm, you readers need not come in my personal life. Even though my stories are worsening because of that. I'll try to keep it up for all my fans out there, if I do have fans...(Sorry for fast forward)

* * *

The days passed on with no more word from the bandits SakIno. On the eve of the wedding day, the pairs decided for one last meeting together. Naruto and Hinata were already quite intimate without the Sake, even if Hinata still would blush furiously at times.

Shikamaru and Temari too was very intimate with each other. Temari had agreed to stay with Shikamaru, as long as he had a house of his own. Despite having her brother as Kazekage, she still couldn't get her own house. And she thought Konohagakure as a more peace loving place, which Gaara usually gave up on doing so in Sunagakure.

They met for one last afternoon, knowing that at night the brides would have to leave them and would only meet them in their wedding dress the next night. Both pairs were now confident and definitely not shy to hold hands in public, and SakIno had totally been erased from their minds.

They decided to go to the place which brought them real nice memories, or maybe it was because Temari was created a fuss about it. They went back, to the place of relaxation, the Hot Springs. Naruto didn't mind this time, although Hinata did, both of them still haven't seen each other fully naked. But Naruto didn't mind, did he?

Temari and Shikamaru was all okay with it, Temari had seen Shikamaru fully naked. Though no through any means of bed together etc. It was almost the same scenerio of how Shikamaru saw Temari naked. They decided to go couple by couple, obviously to Shikamaru and Temari, it was better to go that way then go female first.

As per normal, they knocked on the door when they were done, and Hinata and Naruto got in. They could still hear Shikamaru and Temari talking outside as they haven't closed the door to the Hot Springs completely.

"Wow Shikamaru, you've been working out?"

"Have YOU been working out?"

"Aha don't think evil thoughts now, I saw it and even if it wasn't ready, it doesn't mean it can't rise now."

"Ohoho who's being the evil one now!"

They both played in the water for a while before they noticed the door slightly opened. Hinata and Naruto gasped in unison and closed the door with tremendous strength, causing a loud 'BANG'. So there they were, once again, changing together, still oblivious to each other's body.

They both nodded as if knowing what the other was thinking, which they most probably did. Hinata turned to one side as Naruto turned to the other, and started taking their clothes off. Naruto finished first and put on his towel before he felt another drop by his feet. He looked at it with great curiosity but knew whose it was.

"N-Naruto! The towel, give it back!"

Naruto gulped as he bent down to pick it up and had forgotten the only time you would need to wear it was when you were naked already. Too late. Naruto twisted around as he stretched out his hand and saw it, Hinata's beautiful body right in front of him, but only for a mere second. In the next, Hinata had turned round, snatching the towel away.

Naruto apologized while in a stutter but kept trying to retrieve the images he had just seen. Naruto was a little pleased with himself when he saw they image of that second, but as he drooled over the picture in his mind, his towel was tugged.

He turned round and fell on Hinata. Hinata wanted to scream but held it back, and managed to only wince slightly. Naruto was right on top of her, but hastily got up, dropping his loose towel in the process. Hinata too saw his, and covered her eyes the second later, giving him time to put it back on.

"Jeez whats taking them so long..."

"You're bored Shika?"

Temari's finger trailed from above water to underwater on Shikamaru's chest as he gulped silently. Temari looked at him as her other hand went drumming on his thigh again, though it was harder in the water. Shikamaru moved in, but the cue for his hands were late, again because of the water pressure.

His hands went up to slowly and didn't manage to go around Temari in time, in fact, it had only reached above water before they kissed. Temari noticed it at once and pulled back, knowing that Shikamaru's hands had just touched her body. Shikamaru apologized repeatedly to avoid confusion and told her it was an accident.

In Temari's mind though, she was in a complete daze, she wasn't angry. She was so in love with Shikamaru she couldn't be angry that easily, in fact, she actually felt like she enjoyed it, she gave herself a smile of satisfaction before the opening of the door could be heard.

Hinata and Naruto came in blushing about the incident as they resided in the Hot Springs relatively near Temari and Shikamaru. The pairs stared at each other in silence for a while, something almost impossible, especially since there were 2 loud-mouths in the Hot Springs.

"Ne, Shikamaru, have you got your own house yet?"

Shikamaru looked towards the dumb blonde with the lame face, this was so normal, Naruto knew the answer already. No. So the excitement they seeked out on the afternoon together wasn't as exciting as they thought it would be, and their time was soon up. Hinata and Temari kissed their bridegrooms one more time, knowing they wouldn't be able to meet or even contact them for the next 24 hours.

Temari went out first, pulling Shikamaru along. Shikamaru, with absolutely no intention of molestation or any sick thoughts accidently held on to her hand, AND her towel. The towel then dropped on the ground and Shikamaru stared in shock once more. Temari screamed and jumped back in the Hot Springs, causing a huge splash.

"SHIKAMARU..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll get it for you."

Shikamaru then went out about to reach for the towel went Temari's mind just clicked. Being a tomboy and all, she would do what a boy would do. Revenge, vengeance, vendetta, those things. She smiled slyly to herself as he not only pulled his towel, but him as well, causing him to drop back in the water. He gasped for air as he stared at Temari with a very very impatient face.

"Heh, I'm sorry, I was just kidding?"

"..."

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun, Hinata and Naruto still have their towels."

Naruto smiled and decided to be hero. Coincidentally, Hinata was trying to show Naruto one more time, she was no longer the useless girl, and they both got up. Naruto saw this at once, and pulled her back, by holding the only thing possible, the towel. Hinata caught off guard by the sudden pull fell into the Hot Springs, while her towel in Naruto's grasp flew to another part of the Hot Springs.

Hinata poked her head up and looked at Naruto with disliking eyes, there was no anger or hate, she would never feel that for Naruto, but for that period, she DISLIKED him. As she went back to her seating position, cautious not to reveal any part of her body, she pushed Naruto out of the Hot Springs to retrieve their towels.

Naruto just grinned embarrassingly as he went out, but because he tried to convince Hinata with his looks, he couldn't see where he was going. (you guessed it) He fell down, BUT his towels was still on which he was grateful for. He got up again, laughing embarrassingly once more, but knowing he wouldn't want to fall again.

"Baka..."

Hinata just hung her head low in disappointment.

Temari rolled her eyes in frustration.

Naruto was just about to pick the towels when...

His own fell, because of the previous fall, his knot was loosened, and this fall caused it to break free. His face glowed bright red, and before he could think of his next action, he was dumb enough to jump back in the Hot Springs, carrying nothing but his body with him.

"Phew, you guys would have seen me naked if I didn't jump in time."

All three of them just stared at him, with irritation, frustration, anger, you name it. Naruto looked at them confused, obviously still unaware his primary objective was to retrieve the towels.

"Naruto..."  
"Baka..."  
"Naruto-kun..."

The three pummeled Naruto in the water as he struggled to get free. But even if the water had constrained the girls from getting up, they managed to get help from Shikamaru's 'Kage Mane'. In the end, the receptionist helped them take their towels, and threw one to the almost drowning Naruto.

"I guess this is goodbye!"

"Yeah, bye Temari, meet you tomorrow!"

"Bye Shika!"

**Hyuuga's Mansion**

"I guess this is the last stop."

"Th-thanks Naruto for walking with me all the way here."

"Don't forget tomorrow!"

"I won't!"

* * *

**A/N :** THATS IT! I REALLY WON'T WRITE UNLESS I RECIEVE MORE THAN 4 REVIEWS!!! But I'll update the other one :D 


	8. Nightmarished

**A/N :** Wow even though I asked for 4 reviews, that Sky guy, wow one of the first who complimented me. I'm so touched. Just because I know you like this, I'll CONTINUE FOR YOU!!!(I'm not gay) I just hope I don't de-prove, review about every 5 chapters to tell me hows it going and to reassure me you're still there :)

* * *

"Where am I?"

Naruto blinked once more to focus his view, but he was still confused how he got here. He looked at his surroundings, no signs of life except for the flowers blowing in the wind. He walked slowly step by step, until he saw Hinata. His face brightened, but his heart shattered when he got closer and closer to Hinata. Her face was facing the ground, and all emotions were hidden.

"Naruto...lets break up..."

"W-Why?"

"I'm not suited for you..."

"Is this about Sakura?"

Hinata burst into tears upon hearing that name. Naruto's mind was a wreck, gears in his brain couldn't not find the solution, they couldn't even guess the problem. Naruto opened his mouth, but no words of comfort came out, therefore he closed it again, feeling helpless as Hinata cried more.

"Naruto-kun...Sakura is better..."

"Don't say that."

Without warning, Sakura appeared behind Hinata, and placed a kunai at her neck. She screamed but Sakrua just laughed at her wimpy movements. After some time, Sakura managed to keep Hinata quiet, with the tip of the kunai pressing against her neck.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Now Naruto, take on step and she dies."

Naruto was about to punch her right in the face, but as soon as he made movement which wasn't his mouth, Sakura pressed the kunai further in, causing Hinata to wince. Naruto stepped back as Sakura loosened her grip. Firstly, he did not know how he got here, but he needed to get out, with Hinata safe.

"Naruto, she doesn't love you as much as I do!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ask her yourself, does she value her life, or you more?"

Naruto felt extremely confident and was about to burst into speech when an insight came to his mind. What if Sakura was right, what would he do then? But he knew what was happening, he was afraid of the truth, the inevitable truth, whats more, Hinata was his finace. He had to trust her, he took a breath of confidence in, before staring straight into Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata. Would you die for me?"

Silence. Only the wind made the atmosphere look so peaceful, but it wasn't. The flowers blowing away made it seem trouble-free, but it wasn't. The deathly silence lingered for a while longer, and Naruto felt less and less confident, was she going to answer at all? More importantly, did he want to hear her answer?

Sakura released her grip on Hinata, giving Naruto a sigh of relief. But Naruto's huge grin faded away, Hinata did not budge. She wouldn't even look at him straight in the eye any longer. Dark clouds loomed overhead as the three remained still. Until the first of rain dropped, did Naruto see Hinata's reply. No.

Frozen on the spot, Sakura laughed heartily as if she won some kind of game. Naruto could not understand it, was this really Hinata? He knew she wouldn't. He felt the tears crawling on his cheeks, the inevitable truth was revealed, but if he had a choice, would he prefer to go back in time and forget this?

"Goodbye Naruto, Hinata won't save you."

The kunai shot straight at him, and for once in his life, the Kyuubi did not try any stunts to save him, and just left him standing there. The kunai hit perfectly on the spot as Naruto fell to the ground, still able to cry. Hinata looked at him with not sad eyes, but eyes of happiness. Naruto cried even more, until Sakura shot a few more kunais.

**In Naruto's room**

Naruto shot up, full of sweat. Was it a dream? But he needed to know the answer, he needed to clear any doubts. He checked his calender, still the same, tomorrow, well today was the day he was getting married. He sighed, not with relief, but because he still felt doubts in his heart. He looked out the window. _Would Hinata really betray me? _

**In Shikamaru's room**

Shikamaru opened his eyes in horror. He sat up right and looked outside the window. Whatever it was, it was just a dream. But no matter how many times he told himself that, something lingered on the back of his mind, would Temari do such a thing? Was it actually possible?

"What was that..?"

The dream felt so real, it did not even feel like a dream any more. He looked at his calender, no change in time. Facts proved it was a dream, but his heart did not believe it one bit. He needed to calm down, but the possibility of the impossible kept his mind from thinking straight. He knew he would never find answers in this state.

He crawled back into bed, and looked out at the starry skies. The moon shone brightly, lighting the streets and providing the sense of warmth and security. Shikamaru laughed silently at his thinking, he was not feeling any of the 2 feelings, and the chances he would were very low.

Shikamaru tossed and turn, but fear was in his heart as he remembered Ino, giving Temari the life-or-death question. He was a coward, he didn't want to face the world again, he did not want to face that dream. But this clicked in his mind, then after everything, it was a dream then? But dream or not, nightmares are proved to be as realistic as your mind wants it to be.

He knew he had no other choice. He looked at the streets of Konoha, and jumped out his window quietly. He went to where Temari would hang out with him alone. He took a few turns until he saw the room he had found, it was an abandoned lounge, but it wasn't messed up, it looked perfectly new. But before his hand touched the handle, a shadow appeared from his left, the lounge was in an alley, and was hard to spot, but he wouldn't take chances.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu!"

The shadow reached the other party in no time, Shikamaru was finally thankful about the moon shining brightly. But he released his Jutsu after hearing the reaction from the other party. This reply was unique, and he knew it at once. He smiled to himself, thinking what a fool he was to think that such a baka would be an enemy.

"Kage Mane? Whose family Jutsu was that...I know!AKAMICHI CHOUJI COME OUT!"

But instead, a tall boy with spiky hair came out, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's lack of knowledge. Naruto laughed and said he knew it all along, but Shikamaru wouldn't buy it. None of them spoke about the dreams that had, but Shikamaru introduced Naruto to his hang out with Temari.

The place was in complete darkness until Shikamaru felt the switch. The place dazzled with lights, there were 2 couches, a stocked fridge and some aroma candles. Naruto smiled and raised an eyebrow toward Shikamaru, it was so private, and it had aroma candles. Shikamaru gave another lame look before shrugging.

Both of them took separate couches, and lit the aroma candles. In a few moments, their muscles relaxed, their heart rate slowed down, and their mind was lost in fantasy. The candles did their thing, soon they were both asleep. Undisturbed by disturbing dreams that would disturb them.

* * *

A/N : I was rushing, so it is quite short, weekends coming, I will make a long one for you Sky. I have A fan, well now that I have 1 I am happy enough! Please remember I have 2 stories, lots of homework, and only reach home with about 3-6hrs left of free time.


	9. The last fight

**A/N :** Wow after my 8th chapter, suddenly have a rush of reviews.(well to me its a rush). I'm so touched! Sorry for THE EXTREMELY LATE review, there's so much homework its like so hard to do stories. I may have to go on Hiatus. The story is long, but I guess I have to payback. And dun worry about it Sky, u weren't demanding.

* * *

The morning sun rose above the mountains, breaking through people's windows, waking the animal life. Birds chirped happily, everyone started their shops, and nothing could have gone wrong during that day.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata awakened from her happy slumber, knowing today was the day of her marriage. She immediately woke up after looking at her calender pinned on the wall. She walked to her toilet briskly and brushed her hair, washed her face, and brightened up. Her destination was clear, but before that, she had to eat breakfast.

**Kazekage Mansion**

Temari had already awakened up, after being disturbed by the sounds of Kankurou arguing again with Gaara. She sighed and did daily morning habits, she had to reach there early. She stepped out of her room in normal clothing, they would support her with clothing there. She smiled at Gaara and Kankurou's childishness and ate breakfast, before making her way to Konohagakure.

**ShikaTema Hideout**

No windows, almost air tight walls, ventilation system made not a single sound, no pest or animals to break the silence either. The 2 boys slept peacefully, exhausted and tired after last night's incident. They definitely needed sleep, and maybe it was actually lucky that the boys had the dream. The boys needed to register at 12, whereas the girls at 10.

This was not an excuse worth taking advantage of though, it was already 9, their parents, well, Shikamaru's parents would be looking for him. Naruto on the other, would probably have Sasuke looking for him, since Sasuke was liable for anything that happened to the grooms. But even with the combined effort, no one found the hideout, but neither did anyone made it official to Hokage-sama.

About 10-11, Shikamaru was the first to yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he struggled to wake up. He examined his surroundings, he recognized the place as he stayed here overnight before, lying to his parents he went to a friend's house or Temari's house. He smiled happily at himself when he thought about Temari.

Taking a glance at the calender he had placed, his body suddenly woke up and exerted itself to go to the toilet. He washed up hastily, and was about to leave when the distant snoring was heard behind him. Before turning round, he tried to remember what happened last night.

He closed his eyes in pain as flashbacks of the nightmares came to his mind. He shook his head rapidly, hurting his neck in the process, but cracking its bone as well, giving him a somewhat relaxing feeling. He sighed to himself, and mumbled 'troublesome' again as he went over to Naruto's side.

He raised at Naruto, at such an age, he was still drooling, and all 4 of his limbs were sprawled all over the couch, as if it was his. Shikamaru restrained his hands from touched the drooling face, and decided the only other way was to kick. He aimed carefully, and with one swift action, kicked the side of his stomach. After the first, his face turned irritated and annoyed at the still sleeping Naruto, the only difference now was that Naruto's hand was at the place Shikamaru just kicked.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and kicked him as hard as he could at the chest, causing Naruto to cough. Blurry pictures came to Naruto's mind as his eyelids slowly lifted, giving him sight. With a rub in the eyes, everything cleared up a bit, and Naruto shot up without warning, but with no apparent reason.

"Sleepyhead, its already 11, do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday..? CHIKUSHOU!!!"

"Yeah, hurry and get changed!"

"MY CUP RAMEN IS EXPRING TOMORROW!!!"

Shikamaru widened his eyes and narrowed them again at Naruto. Naruto ran around the hideout, looking for the toilet, and when he found it, he washed up as fast as he could. Naruto burst out a few moments later, almost breaking the door down, the dashing speed was fast but Shikamaru gaved him an oblivious lame look before using the rat seal.

Naruto froze in his track right in front of the door, he wriggled his fingers forcefully, not even stopping to ponder over what had prevented him to move freely. Naruto struggled a while longer, not using his brain for even one moment. But in a single war cry, he glared at the door, as if the door was the one preventing him to move. He stretched his hand and pushed the door open, forcefully carrying one leg at a time.

"Damn, with such force, Naruto had definitely improved...NARUTO WAIT!!!"

Out of Naruto's enraged emotions, he looked back, at Shikamaru breathing quite heavily, then looked at the floor and saw his and Shikamaru's shadow connected. He raised and eyebrow before exclaiming what the hell was Shikamaru doing. Shikamaru had already braced himself for that, knowing Naruto's nature to shout frequently.

"I don't care if your cup ramen is expiring tomorrow, today is marriage day remember?"

Naruto stared at him blankly, he was released by the Kage Mane and could freely sit down and scratch his head. His face brightened up just before Shikamaru got impatient and stood up, grinning. He nodded, and both of them walked out to the streets, planing to eat brunch since it was getting too late for breakfast.

Naruto had Ichiraku ramen in his mind, but Shikamaru wouldn't approve of it and invited him to his house. Naruto pouted for a moment before agreeing, after all, he hadn't seen Shikamaru's WHOLE house after all these years. After countless times of pressing the doorbells, both got the hint no one was at home.

It was too late for cooking, so without even saying it, just a sigh from Shikamaru made Naruto jump for joy. Shikamaru hung his head low as they headed to Ichiraku ramen. Along the way Shikamaru asked how he could eat these things at least once a day. For once, Naruto had replied smartly, stumping Shikamaru.

"Well, how could you NOT?"

The ate Ichiraku's famous beef ramen and slurped it down quickly. By the time they were done, it was 11.50. Shikamaru widened his eyes in shock before stopping Naruto from ordering his 3rd bowl, he sure ate a lot, not to mention fast.

He dragged Naruto out, and was grumbling, couldn't Naruto be more serious? Even though he knew it himself, Naruto could finish one bowl in 5 minutes flat, but he was worried about being late. They both stood at the door step of the ROM, invitations had been sent, preparations for their marriage at hall 1 -the biggest- were done.

The walked in cautiously and saw Shikamaru's parents and Sasuke sprinting towards them. Naruto and Shikamaru widened their eyes in shock and stepped back, wanting to run away from the sprinting trio. They raised their hands in front of them and closed their eyes, bracing themselves from impact.

Thankfully, there was no crash, but there was definitely an interrogation. But Naruto didn't give good answers, and Shikamaru's lies were found out. But before they could interrogate more, Sasuke halted all discussions and told them it was 12. He beckoned them to follow him, not the parents of course.

"Where were you guys."

"We were-"

"That wasn't a question Naruto."

Naruto pouted once more and walked in to the room Sasuke had opened. It wasn't hall 1, but it was still relatively huge. Sasuke pointed to the 2 doors by the side, one with a distinctive 'S' and the other with a same golden distinctive 'N'. Shikamaru got the hint and walked to the door with the S. Naruto on the other hand, thought it was a little too early, why did they come so early?

He looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, were they supposed to change into their Tuxedos now? But went he heard a loud (apparently on purpose)shout and gasp, Shikamaru came out, not changed yet. Naruto cocked his head to one side, but Shikamaru showed him was was inside the room.

"NANI??? Training Suits?"

Both of them stared at Sasuke, who was smiling at them, with sly eyes. The trio nodded at each other, and Naruto finally noticed that the walls were those you would see in a dojo. Shikamaru obviously noticed it long ago, but never questioned as he thought it might have been some kind of new fashion.

The three jumped to corners as Sasuke took off his Tux, revealing his normal training suit. They all smiled as they shouted in unison.

"READY..."  
"READY..."  
"READY..."

"SET..."  
"SET..."

"SET..."

"FIGHT!!!"  
"FIGHT!!!"  
"FIGHT!!!"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"  
"Kage Mane No Jutsu!"  
"Katon! Ryuuka No Jutsu!"

Shikamaru dodged the fires and catapulting Naruto, but by doing so, it was extremely hard for him to control his shadow to reach either Sasuke and Naruto. But this was what he liked. A fabulous sparring session to cool themselves down from the pressure of the marriage. Because the room was sound proof and probably almost indestructible, they were even more relaxed and didn't doubt the room for one bit.

Naruto hid among the crowds, as his Kage Bunshins performed more and more bunshins to attack Sasuke and Shikamaru. But the flames usually took out a lot, and Shikamaru usually could control quite a few to slam the walls and disappear. Though Naruto seemed to be the weakest, he was still smiling as he knew this kind of fight was just the thing he needed.

Sasuke hadn't been fighting for quite a long time, making him a little rusty. But putting that aside, he did not hold back, his opponents was either like him, or was holding back, but the probability of the first possibility was higher. He performed many fire techniques, scorching bunshins, and from time to time, scorching Shikamaru.

After 20minutes of never resting, they're chakra was extremely low as they panted heavily. But they had smiles on their faces, signifying this was not a bad fight. Naruto did one more Kage Bunshin and started making Rasengan in his hand and grinned.

Sasuke widened his eyes but grinning too as he charged up Chidori. Shikamaru was obviously left out, but he already had an idea. He smiled at Naruto as he failed to see Shikamaru's shadow aiming for him. But thankfully, the Rasengan dissipated and the bunshin made another bunshin to charge a 2nd Rasengan.

Shikamaru let go of the real Naruto, but before the real Naruto could warn the bunshins, Shikamaru had control of the bunshin with Rasengan. Naruto smiled and charged his own Rasengan. So the genious had his own ball of chakra, and was ready to fight. But if the bunshin were to contirbute to the fight, he would have to run into the collision.

Once the real Naruto had charged his own Rasengan, the trio smiled. The chakra to maintain it was quite a lot. Even Shikamaru had trouble, he felt the bunshin feeling weak with the Rasengan, so Shikamaru had to use up quite a lot of chakra to control the bunshin and a unfamiliarized technique.

With one swift movement, all 4(including the bunshin because Shikamaru had to use it) charged towards the middle. The collision was expected to be huge, but just before the ultimate blast of 2 Rasengans and 1 Chidori, Naruto and Sasuke lightened their technique, making it slightly weaker.

Shikamaru didn't need to do anything, he couldn't control Rasengan without using an extremely huge amount of chakra, but still the Rasengan was probably at most half of the power of Naruto's weakened Rasengan.

Even after the weakening of the technique, the blast it made blew all 4 of them to the different corners of the room. The bunshin disappeared after contact with the wall. They had not much energy left, and it was about 1, no one felt hungry, as they all just lay down there, laughing and talking with all the energy they had left.

Naruto was obviously the first to recover, despite the fact he used the most chakra, the Kyuubi in him healed him more than 2 times faster than others. He got up first, and asked Sasuke for the time. Sasuke reassured him there was still an hour left. It was about 4 when all 3 of them were fully recovered. With a few scorch marks and bruises here and there, it was thankful there was a medical ninja.

Naruto and Shikamaru followed Sasuke to their CORRECT changing rooms. They eyed Sasuke suspiciously before going in. Their eyes landed on their respective Tuxedos in their respective rooms as Sasuke patiently waited outside. Naruto took one look at the mirror before going out, admiring himself happily, knowing Hinata would love to see him in this.

Shikamaru too looked at himself, he tried to stand upright, chest out, like any confident person would do. He knew if he slouched, the Tuxedo would be ruined. He thought himself as much better looking than any other outfit he was in. But the though of Temari finally in a full length wedding dress made him in daydream land.

They were prompted by Sasuke a few minutes later, and both snapped out of it, and came out in their Tuxedo. They already knew how they looked, but whether or not it was surprising, Sasuke was also in a Tuxedo, patiently leaning against the wall.

"Well, its time."

The grooms nodded at Sasuke, and gulped obliviously. All three exchanged faces, but Sasuke obviously didn't know the feeling. Nothing would go wrong. Sasuke led them to hall 1. Where their lives would change after this, whether or not they got married.

With one breath of confidence, they opened the door. The double marriage ceremony, was starting.

One by one, all their friends and families, excluding Naruto's, came. They were blessed and greeted with good luck. From friends to teachers, to Tsunade herself. She still remembered the time where Naruto gave her faith one more time. Naruto still had the necklace, he never threw it away, and Tsunade was thankful of that.

Even people from other hidden countries and villages came. Gaara and Kankurou came. Even old friends, such as Jiraiya, even the three from the Curry Of Life restaurant, who was doing successfully now. Anko and the 'so-called' sea monster came together happily. Members from the Star Country came too, they nodded at Naruto, knowing he was part of their recovery.

Shikamaru's friends from other villages and country came too, some known to Naruto, most of them not. They happily greeted Naruto and Shikamaru respectively. Even those that had died becoming their friends, the family members came. Few without family members were still remembered though. But after all the flashbacks...

Suddenly, Sasuke announced the coming of the brides as everyone went into position. The ceremony, was finally starting...

* * *

**A/N :** I hope you liked this, its quite long to me. But I know other chapters does have about the same number of words. But this is still my longest so far, so I think it long. :) I'll update this, then my other story then this, and so on. Review on this please! Hope you like it! 2500++ words! 


	10. Aftermath of the Wedding

**A/N :** VERY SORRY FOR THE AMAZING SLOW UPDATE OF 10 DAYS++(?). IF ANYONE KNOWS, I AM IN GEP, WHICH MEANS GIFTED PROGRAM. I have never been in GEP, and GEP gives way more homework, in quantity and quality. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY, FINALLY!!!

* * *

The melody played gracefully as everyone awaited in anticipation. Both Naruto and Shikamaru eyed the door expectantly, anytime, they would see the goddess of beauty appear. The door creaked open as heads turned round.

Once the door had fully opened, stood right there, was both Temari and Hinata. Their faces in veils, Temari looked awkwardly different but beautiful nonetheless. Behind Hinata, was her sister Hanabi and behind Temari, was some girl from Sunagakure. Naruto and Shikamaru struggled to keep eyes off them and mouths closed, but Naruto failed terribly.

They walked slowly and gracefully as some audiences started to shed tears along the way. Both gentlemen had no idea if the girls were looking at them through the veil, but they could feel their eyes interlock. The music started dying down as the bridesmaid left the bride with the future husband. Both Naruto and Shikamaru felt glad and contented, this was what they were waiting for.

"Uzumaki Naruto, would you take Hyuuga Hinata as your beloved wife and go through thick and thin together no matter what happens?"

Naruto nodded.

"Nara Shikamaru, would you take Temari, Eldest of the Sand Siblings to be your beloved wife and go through thick and thin together no matter what happens?"

Shikamaru replied with a loud 'I do' with a great sense of pride and satisfaction in his voice. Both men waited as he said a few more words, which apparently were inaudible to them. Their thoughts clouded their senses as they wondered what would happen and what would they do after they were married. Would they have kids?

Thinking abruptly stop when both boys heard the sudden silence. All they knew the last few words were "kiss the bride". Without any hesitation, they lifted the veil, took one glance at the angelic face they saw and embraced it with an unforgettable kiss. Naruto gasped for air first as Hinata blushed once more.

Shikamaru then also took a breather and smiled gladly. No more troubles. No more worries. Everything was done. Applause filled the room as the two newly-weds came strolling down the red carpet, eyes not leaving their partner. All four mouthed 'I love you' as they walked to the buffet.

The four took many pictures, and were congratulated even more by others. They had their own private table, but that of course was not private enough. People still went to them and congratulated them, snapping pictures if they could. It was only after about half an hour or picture taking was Naruto feeling hungry.

He smiled towards Hinata as his hand left her shoulder, and walking towards the food. Shikamaru and Temari stayed in the room and still chatted aboutn their future, while Hinata patiently waited for Naruto, playing with her fingers while she waited. Naruto came back with lots of food, and also lots of Narutos. He let out a huge grin as all his Kage Bunshins placed the dishes on the table and poofed away.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as it was obviously a waste of chakra. Temari thanked Naruto for the food and tried to get Shikamaru to be more grateful about Naruto. Shikamaru just shrugged and smiled at Naruto. Hinata giggled happily, it did not matter if she was grateful or if it was a waste of chakra. It only mattered if Naruto was by her side.

Before long, they started talking about their plans for the future. Shikamaru and Temari had made a slightly weird bet, as in weird for matured adults like them. Temari had bet that Shikamaru couldn't get a house in Konoha in 1 week. Shikamaru obviously disagreed. Winner would get to stay in their home village. This was obviously childish but fun nonetheless.

Hinata and Naruto had already planned on where they were staying. Despite the amazingly huge Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata had decided to settle in Naruto's house. The Mansion had too many people, and too many people would cause disruptions to, unexpected events. That was Hinata's reason.

Naruto's house had 4 basic rooms, living room, dining room, bedroom, and washroom. Naruto had promised to do house cleaning and unexpectedly he did. Of course, he had help from his Kage Bunshins, he was dumb, but not all dumb. After the clean up, it was possible to see the floor(for once) and the bedroom appeared to be much bigger than he had imagined. He bought a king sized bed after upon discovery and still had enough space.

Hinata had already mentioned about clothing, but Naruto reassured her she would take his wardrobe. After all, Naruto only had about 5 different suits. Hinata, being a girl, had lots of clothings, but most of her clothing were long sleeved. But recently, Naruto has been persuading Hinata to be shorter sleeved ones, which allowed some of her clothes to make her look rather sexy.

Temari on the other hand was totally fine living with Shikamaru. Unless of course, they got a puny house. If that happened, Shikamaru would start living in Sunagakure, not at all listening to traditions, where the bride always goes to the groom's house to live. Gaara, being Kazekage, definitely had enough space, and Gaara wouldn't be curious enough to spy on them, unlike Kankurou.

Clothing was also a special case. Temari had quite a lot of clothes, mainly shirts. Not only that, for occasions like these, she needed a safe place for her most treasured item -besides Shikamaru-. Her fan. Usually she would be confident no one would take it if she left it with Gaara, but living in Konoha, it may be too much of a trouble.

Shikamaru did not and never will have as many clothes as girls do, but he surely does have more than Naruto. Not only that, he had the special jacket for Chunnins and Jounins that he never really treasured, but always made sure it was there. Now he had an additional piece of clothing, his new Tuxedo.

The buffet went smoothly as they chatted. Occasionally some people would pop in to see if anything was happening. All their sensei even came in once. Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei. Temari did not mind, most of her training were self thought, quoted by and from herself, with no alibi backing it up.

**FAST FORWARD TO END OF WEDDING**

(Sorry about fast forward xD)  
Everyone left the place smelling nice, but extremely dirty. Sasuke was the last to leave as the manager of the party, he had to make sure everyone left first. He smiled at Naruto and Shikamaru and nodded. All 4 of them returned the nod when they were leaving, thanking him for helping them to host the party.

They walked home together, Shikamaru promising he would get a house, but got threatened playfully in the process. They walked along the streets of Konoha, for once, they were not distracted by anything except the angels beside them. Once at the gates of Konoha, Shikamaru gave a goodbye kiss to Temari.

Gaara and Kankurou had gone home first, probably confident enough that Temari could protect herself. Naruto and Hinata looked at each oterh lovingly as they saw Temari's and Shikamaru's lips connect. Whether they wanted to or not, they instinctively kissed each other in the end.

For a breif moment, everything was perfect. Until Naruto broke the kiss, and went over to Shikamaru's side...

* * *

**A/N :** Quite short I know, after many days of no writing, I don't feel 'it' any longer. I will try to get back on track as soon as possible. For my fans out there, if you are still there(such good fans), Please review! 


	11. SakIno's Ultimate Plan

**A/N :** I may create a sequel, but if that happens, I will have to mind-map about the sequel, which could take up to a week. I planned for this to reach till chapter 10, and it has, so the sequel could be coming soon. I do mind-maps for every story, I just love mind-maps! XD If you want however, I can try and extend the story a little more, of course, that would mean the sequel is less or connected with this. I REPLACED 10(AGAIN)

* * *

Naruto felt the presence at Temari walked away. While Shikamaru was a little dazed. Naruto spun round to Hinata, or spun round to where Hinata was. Naruto's eyes frantically scanned the area, left and right, no one was there. He raised an eyebrow, he knew Hinata was not the sort of person who would disappear. 

A mistake on Naruto. He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder to turn him round to where Hinata was. He asked if Shikamaru had seen her, but obviously the reply was no. Naruto raised an invisible eyebrow this time, still wondering where she went. Shikamaru sighed and joked if he had done anything bad to her. Naruto gave silence, whatever that meant.

Shikamaru turned back to Temari, or where Temari was. Shikamaru wondered if Temari would move that quickly, even so, he would have known wouldn't he? Naruto and Shikamaru stood there, confused and dazed. People don't go missing all of a sudden, right? Shikamaru squatted down and formed a diamond shape with his hands.

"You don't need to do that Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru looked up to see Ino and Sakura in their black bandit outfits. They carried no emotions, as Shikamaru calmly got up. They both smiled at them pleadingly with a hint of seduction. Naruto and Shikamaru were no longer affected by these, come to think of it, they were never affected.

The girls whispered something as Naruto widened his stance slightly, and bent down, preparing for a fight. Shikamaru on the other hand, was calmly observing things, reckless actions like what Naruto would do would result in a worse conclusion. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down, but Naruto just whacked it away.

"Me and Sakura have decided Shikamaru-kun."

"..."

"Well, we will ensure Temari's safety, and of course Hinata's, if both of you follow a special condition."

"..."

"Is it, a deal..?"

"What condition?" Shikamaru spoke with a hint of anger, after listening to everything they said.

"Why can't you think of the worst thing we could do to you Shikamaru-kun?"

"You bastards..."

Naruto's voice was soft, but clearly heard by the three. He raised his head in anger, eyes much different than the calm blue ones people were used to seeing. From the side view, Shikamaru barely saw a different, but he could tell the aura he was giving out was intense.

Sakura was shocked and afraid of the aura, and not only that, the glare was more than a glare, the eyes meant death. Even though Ino avoided contact with his eyes, her insides were trembling with fear. The fear the Kyuubi gave to them was indescribable, but then again, that was the description of the fear. Indescribable.

Naruto raised a fist at them, and demanded the location of Hinata and Temari. SakIno stood there, momentarily paralysed by the fear that was in their hearts. Naruto demanded once more, with a more deep voice he never knew he had. Shikamaru, at this point of time was also a little terrified by the growls Naruto made.

Sakura stood up right slowly, but unsteadily. She gulped down her fear, but that was not enough, her body was still trembling. She opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto was still in rage as he demanded one more time, scaring Sakura even more. She breathed in and out, until she dared to look straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata i-i-is safe w-with u-us, s-s-so is Tem-Tem-Tema-ri."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" The sudden rage from Naruto made everyone flinch.

"W-We wi-will te-tell you i-i-if you fo-follow ou-our con-condi-conditions."

Naruto growled loudly and gave Sakura a death glare much stronger than Gaara's.(sorry Gaara fans xD)Sakura repeated her answer, maybe still unaware of the situation, or she was stupidly confident of her position. Naruto glared at her, but did not move, still unsure to attack her or not.

Sakura felt more relieved when receiving no answer and repeated her answer, but this time, without a single stutter. Naruto clenched his fist tighter and tighter, until he could clench them no more. With a single sigh, the tension in his muscles let go, and he closed his eyes for a moment, subduing the Kyuubi's power.

When Naruto raised his eyelids again, his eyes turned back to normal, giving Sakura and Ino a sigh of relief, but Naruto was still angry. Shikamaru felt Naruto's aura subsiding away, knowing that meant Naruto did had some sense not to put Hinata or Temari in any life-threatening situations. Naruto looked down, thinking of his next step, but it was Shikamaru who took the initiative.

"Whats the conditions?"

"I knew you would listen Shikamaru-kun!"

"Urusai! Don't call me Shikamaru-kun again Ino! Whats the conditions?"

Ino was taken aback by Shikamaru's non-bored reply, instead, this had a firm anger in it. Ino gasped silently, she too thought of the next step. Sakura turned her head towards Ino, and raised and eyebrow. Ino nodded, as she turned back towards Shikamaru and Naruto.

"We will ensure their safety, if..." There was a slight pause where the wind blew past them.

"You marry us and never meet them again."

The two boys widened their eyes in shock. They just got married today and they were threatened to marry someone else? They exchanged looks but got nothing out of each other. They looked towards SakIno, who seemed to be proud that they had stumped both of them.

"Let us see them." Shikamaru said, breaking the silence.

"Anything for you Shikamaru-k-"

Ino shut herself up before angering Shikamaru again. The girls winked at each other as they turned around and beckoned them to follow. With no other choices left, The boys followed SakIno helplessly.

It was about 2 hours later did they see their destination. A small hut hidden in trees. They stepping in and asked where was Temari and Hinata, worry filled their voices. Sakura gave them a reassuring smile they were alright, but they wouldn't take it. Sakura turned to Ino as she unlocked a hidden trap door, and they descended into the darkness.

Torches lit one by one as the four journeyed through the tunnels. The tunnel was winding with sudden turns, the walk was long, but they probably only walked a few metres forward due to the winding paths. They kept walking until they saw a latched door, and stared at it in anticipation.

Ino drew out a key from her pocket and unlatched it. The door creaked open, with rays of light bursting out, causing Naruto and Shikamaru to cover their eyes, but both girls ignored their pain and went in first. After their eyes got used to it, they removed their arms and went in.

The first thing they saw was Hinata and Temari hanging over spikes, filled with acid. They were unconscious for the moment. Naruto tried to make a move to save Hinata, but was blocked by Sakura. He was about to punch Sakura away when Shikamaru held him back, pointing to where Ino was standing.

Ino's hand rested on a lever, which connected to the rope Hinata and Temari was tied on. Naruto released his anger in his arm and let it fall to his side. Ino then did something with the lever and ran towards Sakura. Shikamaru took a good look at the leaver, now covered with a seal, probably when activated, will release the rope. He cursed to himself as he concentrated back on the current scenario.

"So they are perfectly fine, now. That means you will have to marry us and LOVE us, forget about them.."

Naruto and Shikamaru flinched when they emphasized on 'love'. Naruto restrained himself from replying and looked at Shikamaru, expecting him to come up with a solution. Shikamaru obviously felt uneasy with someone staring at him, whats more, a simple seal could kill Temari and Hinata. Inside him, his heart and mind were throbbing at a rapid pace.

If he tried to concentrate, by instincts he would form the diamond-like shape with his hand, causing Ino, to immediately know what he was trying to do. On the other hand, if he kept silent for too long, they would just threaten both of the boys that they would kill Hinata and Temari. Ino was disturbed by the long silence as that meant Shikamaru was thinking, and was about to speak. But Shikamaru stole her part.

"If we say no?"

"Then your wives, will die."

Once again, Naruto restrained himself from getting into rage or speaking back. There was no way he would put Hinata on the line. He breathed in heavily, calming himself down.

"But if we say no, our wives die, you still don't get us."

"But you wouldn't let your wives die would you now?"

"But by doing so, me and Naruto...will confirm your death."

Ino opened her mouth for a comeback, but closed it again. Sakura was speechless at Shikamaru's answer. They girls knew how powerful the boys were. Sakura also knew, for the past few years she watched Naruto, he was a much better ninja than anyone else she knew. With Ino loss of words, Sakura took the stand.

"Your wives will die, don't you mind?"

"Your lives will disappear, don't you mind?"

"What if I kill them now?"

"What if we kill you now?"

"Would you risk your wife's lives?"

"Would you risk your own?"

"I may."

"Same here."

Sakura could no longer keep it up. Shikamaru's witty words stumped her every single time, Sakura, even though was one of the smartest girls, could not beat the smartest boy, with an IQ of over 200. She bit her lip and exchanged looks with Ino. Their plan was not going correctly. Ino sighed, and gave her a glare, somehow, Sakura understood.

"Well...We wanted to do this to Sasuke, but failed."

The two boys went into battle stance.

"If we can't have you, NOBODY CAN."

Naruto and Shikamaru widened their eyes as darts from both sides shot, even with Naruto taking out his kunai to defend most of them, none of them had time to perform seals, which made them useless. After a few seconds, the darts had hit both of them in quite a lot of places. The wave stopped shortly after the dart's poison injected into them. Visions became blurry, body became weak, within 10 seconds, the 2 male ninjas fell...

* * *

**A/N :** I made this quite long, hope you like it. Well I really love your reviews saying its one of the best stories you've read so far etc. I feel so touched. Weekends rock, they allow me to write so much! Sequel coming soon! Unless of course, you got suggestions. No crazy suggestions like 'Make Sakura love Ino!'. -.- Also if you want a specific story, you can put it in your review, and I would gladly consider it, e.g 'Make a Gaara fanfic!'. Of course I can do that, but no one had reviewed that yet, so yea. Review please! I just want to know how good/bad I am! 


	12. Mistake?

**A/N :** Near ending, if you want it longer or a sequel, put it in your review. If no one wants it longer or a sequel, I will NOT put a sequel. Longer and sequel is different, remember that, longer could mean fillers, lemons, but will concentrate on the main idea, SakIno. Sequel will concentrate on a new direction, SakIno COULD be gone, and maybe new problems arise. So review carefully! Oh and Skye, I don't need you to review EVERY story, just time to time.

* * *

Luminous as it was, what it was saying and what it was, was still obscured by shadows. The moon did not shine at the direction he was facing, whatever it was, it was dumb to climb through his window. Whether or not their eyes interlocked, they continued talking, it was obviously aware of its death by the tone of the other party's voice. In a few seconds...

It spoke quickly and silently. Despite the fact that he was getting closer and closer to it, it remained there. Speaking until it reached a point that surprised him. It definitely knew something, darkness was not a hindrance to him at all. He closed his eyes, and opened it, with different eyes. It seemed to be still, but in just a few seconds...

**SakIno's Hideout**

Naruto raised his heavy eyelids, and looked around the room. It was quite tight, but still possible to stretch and move. Naruto could feel energy surging through his hands and legs, but that amount of energy was not enough to support him. He struggled to turn his head until his eyes fell upon Shikamaru, still unconscious.

Naruto wriggled to Shikamaru's side and performed a very bad head butt. Even so, Shikamaru still woke up from the hit few seconds later. By the time Shikamaru had fully understood his surroundings, Naruto was able to sit upright. Shikamaru too, lay on the ground for quite a long time before standing.

"So, what now..?"

"First, we got to find out where we are."

"We seem to be inside a prison of some sort."

"..."

"Well, it looks like a prison!"

"Shh, I'm asking where we are, not what we are in, we need to know if we can just blow out of here."

"Simple. Rasengan will do the trick."

"Are you listening??? I said we need to know IF we can just blow out of here."

"But if they do come, you can use your kage mane."

"Lets try not to fight."

"...lazy..."

Shikamaru shuffled to the bars of the prison and looked from left to right. It was a corridor, thats all, no shadows were there, no sound was made, no directions were placed. Shikamaru sighed and kneeled down. Naruto still stuck his face pressing in between the bars, expecting to see something. Unlike Shikamaru.

The diamond in Shikamaru's hands stayed for quite a while, but when he finally released it, he fell back in shock. Naruto was staring right at him. Shikamaru brushed his shirt and got up, bracing himself for something. They were grown up, but only one of them seemed to be doing the mature thing.

"Fine Naruto..."

"What?"

"Blow the door down..."

Naruto smiled at him and performed a Kage Bunshin. Immediately after that, Naruto prepared a Rasengan, with limited power, to reduce explosion sound. The Rasengan was not fully complete, but Naruto thought it was enough. With a step back, he dashed forward and out stretched his long arm straight into one of the bars.

Smoke arose from the destruction, but it was worth it in the end. Naruto and Shikamaru side-stepped out and looked at both directions. They still were lost. Whether good or bad, they just needed Hinata and Temari. Shikamaru knew this was not a test of logic, simply luck. Flashbacks came into his mind as he figured he was not as lucky last time. Thus, he asked Naruto to choose the way.

Naruto was confused, and had spared a though of why Shikamaru, a genius would asked him. But he did not. He had no time to waste as he randomly picked up the pole from the ground and placed it upright on the ground. Lifting his hand swiftly and gently, the pole fell down and pointed behind Shikmaru.

Naruto grinned and walked towards that direction. Shikamaru had no reason to complain, no matter how dumb the thing was, after all, this was all luck. He just hoped Naruto was quite lucky. Steps were the only sounds besides the flickering of flames as the two walked on and on.

The finally met an opening. They could feel heat traveling into their bodies, affecting their sweat glands. They cautiously stepped in the chamber, and noticed where they were. They were back in the same place they had seen their lovers hanging above acid perilously.

The two noticed this at once and looked up at the cage, they were still dangling there, still unconscious. Shikamaru nodded towards Naruto, and received one in return as they stepped towards the pit of acid. They stared at the bubbling mass of dark greenish and purple water, and took a careful step back. Avoiding danger.

Naruto nodded towards Shikamaru as he returned a smile of approval. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his chakra. He opened them with sudden force, shouting at the same time.

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

About a hundred clones appeared quite suddenly. They all smiled to each other and jumped towards the pool of acidic contents. Without falling, they made a safe dome over it, and still had a few left over to guarantee Naruto and Shikamaru's safety to the cage.

"Hurry, we don't know where SakIno is, they might be anywhere, and could come back at anytime!"

"Yosh yosh! I'm going already Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked left and right until something caught his eye. The lever which connected to the rope. He blinked once more to make sure. No doubt, the seal was missing. He sighed with relief, but suddenly it came to his mind that Ino would not be that dumb to take it off. He looked back at the dome, the green purple acid, that was another new thing.

The acid, was it always green and purple? He could not remember, but it did not seem like the colour he had first seen. He pondered over the colour, but something even more obvious hit his head. Where was the entrance door? There was only the corridor passageway that led to the acid pit. No other way in or out.

No other way in or out...

"NARUTO, STOP!!!"

"Huh?"

"GET OFF, THIS IS GENJUTSU!"

Suddenly, the acid spewed out and destroyed a few clones at one go, making the dome highly unstable. Naruto instantly jumped off, and almost did not make it, if it weren't the help of Shikamaru. The acid made snake like forms and plunged towards them.

"I THOUGHT GENJUTSU WASN'T REAL!"

"I KNOW NARUTO!!! KAI!!!"

Everything disappeared all of a sudden. Once again they found themselves in a prison cell, but this time, monitored by SakIno themselves. Not only that, they were in a first-class seat to see their wives being killed, not that it was good. But Shikamaru had a hunch what their next action was. He could only depend on, Naruto.

"Good, you actually discovered it was Genjutsu quite fast."

"..."

"Well, I'm sure you love to see your wives die now don't you?"

"I told you, we will confirm your death if you do so."

"Please, look around you, whose confirming whose death Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's eyes darted from left to right, and realised spikes were everywhere. Even Naruto noticed it too, because of the Genjutsu, SakIno had enough time to bring them so such a trap. Naruto cursed himself silently, he was a full rank ninja, what was he doing?

"Now, choose to see your wives die, or let them live, loving us ultimately."

Shikamaru exchanged faces with Naruto, but the result was the same. They were both, at a loss of what to do. Witty remarks and comebacks will surely endanger Hinata and Temari, and they were not sure about their plan, whether it worked or not. Shikamaru sighed, he tried to think of what would happen if he agreed, Temari and Hinata would live. But what would happen after that? That was the key to his breakthrough, and he did not receive it in time.

"So?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, half-threatening, half-pleading to stop all this nonsense. But it was useless. Sakura would not hear of it, she simply looked away from Naruto. Naruto sighed helplessly, forms of attack would kill Hinata, that was not good. Psychological warfare was also denied as they were in a serious disadvantage.

"Well then, if you boys are that selfish, there goes your wives."

"Wait!"

Naruto shot a glance at Shikamaru's sudden reaction. Shikamaru too, seemed a little surprised he actually stopped them. A smile slowly formed on their faces as Shikamaru's moral lowered, causing him to let out a tear.

"Let them...live..."

"I knew you would listen Shikamaru-kun!"

"Don't-"

"You want a suggestion Shikamaru-KUN..?"

Shikamaru stopped abruptly, he sighed and shook his head. Sakura opened the prison gate, warning Naruto if he did anything funny, their wives were dead. Naruto left with Sakura, giving one last look at Shikamaru, a very disappointing look. Shikamaru closed his eyes, tears leaking out, avoiding eye contact.

_I love you forever Shikamaru._

_So do I Temari._

_No matter what happens-_

_We will never fall for-_

_another person.  
another person._

_Stay true to yourself always..._

Shikamaru's tears stopped flowing at once. Temari's words, or something like that, popped in his mind. He blinked once more as he tried to remember, '_Stay true to yourself always..._' he looked up at Ino, who was staring at him with care. Then his eyes darted towards Naruto.

"Naruto! STOP!"

Naruto swung back, ignoring Sakura's gasp and threatens. Naruto looked curiously at Shikamaru's mouth. Awaiting the continuation of his great speech.

"Naruto! Don't YOU EVER LIE TO YOURSELF!!!"

For a moment, Shikamaru was disappointed at Naruto's stiffness. But Naruto allowed him to relax, Naruto spun round to Sakura, who was totally unprepared for such a situation. Naruto smiled as shadows covered his eyes, he was so resisting to beat down Sakura, not because of Hinata, because she WAS his friend. But now, things are so much different.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura!"

The two Naruto, about to charge up 'Fouen Rasengan' looked back at Ino, performing a seal. Shikamaru gasped at the sight of it, it was an activation seal. The only thing she would want to activate was...The rope.

"Your wives are dead."

* * *

**A/N :** Hope you like it so far. Due to my interest in my sister's story about Gaara, I have well thought about a Gaara fanfic. But have no idea what to write about. For now, I shall concentrate more on this, and with time, the SSS. I may also start fanfics on other categories, I have an interest in others too, just look at my profile. Oh and I had to skip a few of my homework for this. So don't expect another story soon, earliest Saturday. If I sound rude, sorry, but earliest is Saturday. SORRY!!! Review :D 


	13. Sibling Importance

**A/N :** Sorry if the story looks like its rushing. But technically this is the CLIMAX. Climax should be as long as -this is what my teacher said- 1/3 or at most half of the rising action/introduction and complications added together. Which was in total about 10 chapters, so climax should be like 3-5 chapters, agree? So far its already 3 chapters(including this), but I'm thinking of making the climax longer. Depending on your reviews.

* * *

Even if Shikamaru -and Naruto- knew this would happen, they still were totally unprepared. They gasped in unison as the cage fell, carrying the unconscious beauties with them. Naruto's Rasengan diminished as he ran over to the other side of the prison. Shikamaru too stared depressingly as it fell. 

Naruto obviously got his mind together as a full rank ninja. Because of space constraint, he could not do the Shadow Replication Technique and save the falling prison in time. He jumped back and swiftly inserted strings in kunais and threw them directly below the cage, hoping to save Temari and Hinata in time.

For a moment, the boys sighed with relief, the strings managed to hold on. But of course, that was not part of SakIno's plan. Sakura took aim and shot a kunai, slicing through one string. At first, nothing happened, but Shikamaru's brain worked so quickly, he knew by calculating the strings and weight of the cage, it was just right. The snap of one string, would result in total failure.

Naruto watched, as his fingers fumbled through his pockets, but to no avail. No kunais. No strings. Shikamaru too had nothing left, and what was the use of his Jutsu now? It would be utterly useless. Naruto felt tears bursting out as he screamed out the name of his wife. Shikamaru too had the instinct the follow up Naruto.

SakIno suddenly accidently let out an obvious and loud gasp, causing the crying husbands to open their eyes, braving to see the outcome. It was a shock, but Shikamaru had a smile stretched across his face. Both wiped away their tears and looked up. They grinned at who they saw. Their plan had worked.

Siblings of the wives.

Gaara.

Neji.

Ino dashed out of the prison, acitvating the spikes in the cell Naruto and Shikamaru were in. Naruto and Shikmaru noticed this at once and signaled to Gaara. Gaara nodded, and thrusted his hand towards Naruto and Shikamaru, sand following his hand and fingers movements.

Few may call it impossible, some may call it a miracle. Whatever it was, Gaara's ultimate sand had defended Naruto and Shikamaru from meeting their death. With one hand holding on to the defensive sphere, the other hand slowly but carefully raised the cage with Hinata and Temari in it. Gaara nodded towards Neji as he slowly raised the cage.

Neji immediately got the hint and sprinted down towards Naruto and Shikamaru's cells. Mazes and Labyrinths were no problem for such a advanced Byakugan user. He made it down in no time. Almost missing his chance to stop SakIno from entering the Labyrinth themselves, they found themselves face to face with Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy.

Before anything could be done, Neji immediately got into his stance of 64 strikes. Ino was caught off guard and did not prepare her own jutsu. Ino's other techniques would help, but even so, what would making Neji miss a few strikes make any difference. She would not have enough time to use it over and over again.

Distracted and obviously threatened by Neji, Gaara safely -not to mention slowly- made his way down on sand to be parrarell with the prison cell Shikamaru and Naruto were in. But before Gaara could do anything, he could hear Naruto's war cry, but exactly, why was he breaking out of an ally prison, as if he couldn't just ask for it to be released.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto burst out of the cage, which instantly loss stability after the impact. Naruto grinned to himself, but Shikamaru was just shaking his head. Gaara came, so-called floating through the blast and looked at Naruto with an emotionless face that meant death. (how exactly can you tell anyway?)

"Err sorry Gaara..?"

Gaara's eyes shifted away from him as his eye traveled down the hallway. At the end of it, was Sakura and Ino. They had not noticed about the breakthrough(man were they deaf) and were continuously making sure Neji had not started using his technique. Sakura and Ino both had their hands up for defense, even if it was useless.

"Hey Sakura! Don't forget us."

Sakura widened her eyes in fear and spun round. Her muscles immediately tensed up, both she and Ino had seen how ALL 4 ninjas were great. Maybe not so much on Gaara, but they knew, Gaara came to the rescue of Rock Lee, who was undoubtedly one of the best too. Gaara too qualified to be a Kazekage, which was no easy feat.

They cursed themselves as they did not know why, maybe to find a weakness? They listed down all their skills mentally. While doing so, fear gripped their heart slowly as curse words filled their minds, even if they did find a weakness, a 2 v 4 would be a MAJOR disadvantage.

The original plan of threatening to kill Hinata and Temari was also denied as an option. They were unconsciously safe with the help of Gaara. With nothing connected to them, it was impossible to threaten them any longer. Listing down all possible options, the best one was of course, stalling.

"H-How did Neji and Gaara know..?"

Shikamaru took a step up and smiled, looking at Ino with a very disappointed look.

"Remember when you first opened the door?"

Ino nodded.

"Did you think we were blinded by the light, we acted blinded so that you two would walk in."

"N-nani..?"

"I whispered to Naruto to immediately call for help with a Kage Bunshin."

"B-but then why did you leave the real one here?"

"If we had left the bunshin, when you had casted the Genjutsu, he would poof away, allowing you to suspect me."

"W-why Gaara and Neji?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth but looked at Naruto for help, raising an eyebrow in the process. Naruto just shrugged, but helped out anyway.

"Because, not only are they full rank ninjas, they enhance the story by being directly related, thus invoking nostalgia, home, family, and that special feeling!"   
(FAKE)  
"Because, not only are they full rank ninjas, one's a Kazekage, and one can easily be the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and, they are a great pair. One with the ultimate defense, the other, the ultimate attack."  
(REAL)

(Sorry for confusion, but I couldn't take it out, it was just, so funny xD)

Sakura cursed herself, along with Ino. They stepped back to back. For a moment, even Shikamaru felt that Naruto was no longer dumb, he had chosen a good pair, defense with offense, they probably did not need to participate and would still win. Shikamaru silently laughed at his own joke, he would not mind skipping the duel, after all, why go through the trouble?

Sakura listed down.  
Ino listed down too.

Gaara.  
Power of the Shukaku, the weakest of all demons, the one-tailed raccoon. Even so, it is still a demon, and a demon is usually only able to be sealed by a Jounin. Gaara also has sand to defend him against his own will, unless he uses the sand or the sand is unable to keep up with opponents movement. Has ability to use chakra to draw out sand from beneath the grounds and easily gather up harder sand which would be better in means of defense and offense. His techniques are quite offensive and most are usually a one-hit kill. Weakness? None.

Neji.  
A branch family member of the Hyuuga, although in a branch family, has inherited not only the ultimate skill, but also an amazing control of chakra throughout his whole body. His speed is so far only matchable by some, namely Rock Lee. With his dojutsu, Byakugan, his technique is farther enhanced and even normal strikes will create internal damage. His defense may not be the strongest, but being able to make a field of chakra around him while spinning is also quite good. Weakness? None.

Shikamaru.  
Shadow technique is relatively fast and can reach an opponent 10metres away in a few seconds, provided his shadow can reach that far. Shadow length is determined by the shadow cast by him or surrounding objects, as long as his shadow connects with other objects, he will gain the area of that shadow. Once binded, almost unbreakable with solely force, and with Shikamaru's other techniques, they could die in his hands. Because of the ability to bind more than one person, Shikamaru may actually win in a 1 v 2. Weakness? Laziness, but that really ain't a weakness now. So, none.

Naruto.  
Has the power of the Kyuubi sealed within his body, the Kyuubi, is the strongest of all demons. Despite the fact that if Naruto allows the Kyuubi's chakra to take control of him, his skin will burn momentarily, one tail is enough for critical damage. Now, being able to control up to four, his attacks will prove to be lethal, because the chakra and body moves differently, even a Sharingan user will have difficulty. His ability of Rasengan, the 4th's skill is amazing. Not only that, his training with Jiraiya a few years back has thought him to do the real Rasengan. Fouen Rasengan. Weakness? None.

Sakura sighed helplessly and even Ino got the hint it was helpless too. They stared back at the prepared ninjas, Shikamaru crouching down, already forming the seal of the rat. Gaara had one-hand outstretched, sand slowly slithering towards Sakura and Ino on his command. Neji, in his stance, not moving, with Byakugan still activated, and still glaring. Naruto was lagging, but he caught up quickly. Once seeing everyone was ready, he performed Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, hand outstretched, ready to charge up Fouen Rasengan.

"Give up."

"Why?"

"You really want to know?"

Ino gulped at Gaara's interception, with his cold voice, nothing could make the bandits tremble more. Ino had no replies, but they were going to get killed, should they put on a fight? Ino bit her lip and looked at Sakura, was this really the end? Their plan didn't have a loophole. It was them.

With one deep breadth. SakIno made their final stand. Pulling out their kunais, they glared. But during the process, everyone had sensed the danger, and all attacked. Despite them being unprepared without a plan, somehow there was a procedure to how the 4 suppose to attack. Maybe this was something people learn when they are best of friends, telepathy.

"Ninpou!Kage Mane No Jutsu!"

"Hakke! Rokujyou Yonshou!"

"Fouen Rasengan!"

"Sabaku Sousou!"

* * *

**A/N :** Now here comes the part where I am thinking REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD. I hate Sakura and Ino, but my other story when I killed Sasuke(technically 'I' since I wrote it), I received a flame(or a scolding). So I'm like, scared if I do that again I may receive yet another flame. Or I could always somehow create miracles! Review, tell me what you think. 


	14. Turning of Tables

**A/N :** Well had new reviewers...and one of them suggested they die. Well weekdays are coming up. That means half the rate of update, or no update at all. I hope this can satisfy you till the next weekend!

* * *

"Ninpou! Kage Mane No Jutsu!"

The bandits froze by the Kage Mane No Jutsu and dropped their weapons immediately. Even with Sakura's super strength, she could not break out, as they watched in horror as Neji prepared his attack. But however, that wasn't the end.

"Hakke! Rokujyou Yonshou!"

Neji divided his attack. This would result in both Sakura and Ino receiving damage, but only half their tenketsus were closed. Even so, to stop half your chakra flow would be a dramatic decrease. Shikamaru released his jutsu after tiring out, as Naruto prepared another Kage Bunshin. He was preparing 2 Fouen Rasengan.

"64 Strikes!"

"Fouen Rasengan!!!"

Instantly as the 64 strikes finished, before SakIno had a chance to even breath, Naruto jumped over them with lightning speed and charged down with 2 Fouen Rasengans, each in one hand. The Rasengan hit squarely on their chest as sand began surrounding them.

"Sabaku Sousou!"

They could barely move after being hit consecutively by ultimate attacks. They could only lay in the sand, eyes focusing on the maw around them. Sand slowly covered their bodies and lifted them up with ease.

But before Gaara could crush them, Shikamaru halted him. Gaara stared at Shikamaru, as if threatening to kill him. Shikamaru said it was useless to kill them, it was better to send them to life-long imprisonment.

Neji agreed with Shikamaru, even though inside he too wanted to kill them for threatening Hinata's life. It was his duty to protect her after all. He however, knew it was right, he could not let emotions run freely in battle. But would the others be like him?

Naruto on the other hand, with blood red eyes was determined to kill them. The Kyuubi was probably not a sympathetic creature. Shikamaru knew this was slightly unfair, 2 against 2, and they were not going to fight each other whether to kill SakIno or not. Gaara was still trying to restrain himself from crushing SakIno at any given moment.

"Shikamaru...Don't let him kill us..."

"Shut up Ino."

"N-Naruto..?"

"You tried to kill Hinata..." Naruto spoke with the Kyuubi's rage.

Naruto took a step forward, making Neji reach out to stop him, but was just flung away. Naruto whacked it so hard Neji barely had time to halt Naruto from gaining momentum. Neji let go after seeing the chakra within him growing stronger and stronger, he knew it was the Kyuubi itself.

Naruto went charging straight towards the two bandits, still trapped in sand, as fear overlooked their faces. Gaara's eyes widened as he let go of SakIno. Shikamaru turned towards Gaara and ordered him to restrain Naruto. Gaara shot him a death-glare. Shikamaru did not back down, he could not.

"Ninpou! Kage Mane No Jutsu!"

Maybe it was planned, but it was merely a conincidence. Naruto jumped up and perferomed a Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Unfortunately, Shikamaru did not have enough shadow to trap all of them, and Gaara was probably just enjoying the whole scene. Neji on the other hand, had begun attacking his old comrade.

But it was useless. SakIno stared at all the Naruto performing Kage Bunshins over and over again, Neji could not destroy them as fast as they performed the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, even with the help of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was simply getting a group and punching himself to make them disappear. Gaara stood there, narrowing his eyes for some weird reason.

"Naruto! STOP IT!"

"Naruto! Listen to Neji!"

But all voices kept out of Naruto's head as he got closer and closer to SakIno. Somehow, from a moment of teamwork and togetherness, it had turned to the opposite, chaos. The Kyuubi had taken over Naruto, even if Hinata did not die. Shikamaru and Neji were desperately trying to find the correct one to stop their search, but given that they kept multiplying, chances were low.

"Stop."

Shikamaru, Neji and unexpectedly Naruto froze in the midst of fighting and bothered to hear Gaara. Gaara closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he got up his sand. When he opened them, he was up on his sand, and imediately shot sand straight towards SakIno.

"STOP IT GAARA!"

"We don't have time, follow me."

Shikamaru stared in horror as sand enclosed around their bodies, Naruto calming down slightly in the process. But Neji was no a little bit terrified or shocked at what Gaara was doing. He was concentrating past all of Gaara's embed with chakra with Byakugan and chuckled to himself at what he saw. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but soon got what was happening.

Before Gaara could even crush SakIno completely, they disappeared in thin air. Gaara immediately waved a hand as the 4 of them nodded. Were they back in their own team? Or was this just a illusion? Would it remain? Or crumble just like a few moments ago? But that was not their first priority. Neji pointed to the labyrinth, but Gaara shook his head.

He floated swiftly but safely with his friends out of the prison cell instead of going through the troublesome labyrinth. His eyes showed no change, but everyone knew he was expecting something. He made it to the top of the acidic pool. Despite the many gasps, Gaara did not follow, and just glared.

There they were. Temari and Hinata. Safe in the cage. With the exception of Sakura and Ino smiling right behind the cage. They both had kunais rested against Temari and Hinata's neck. Naruto was about to start attacking again when Sakura pressed the kunai harder and further in.

Naruto managed to restrain himself from doing any harm. But anger was building up in Neji. He could never let Hinata die. He took a step forward, but was blocked by a stronger force. Gaara finally took the initiative to stop everyone. Once he saw that everyone caused no trouble, he rested his eyes on Sakura and Ino again.

"I'm guessing there's going to be a condition."

"Good thinking Gaara."

"You don't care about your lives do you?"

"But all 4 of you care about these 2."

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Yesss..." The kunai pressed even harder on both the girls necks.

Neji looked at Gaara, as if trying to make out what he was doing. In the process, he deactivated the Byakugan and tried to create a plan. Gaara was trying to do something, but what? Or was Gaara simply out of ideas? His face had nothing, what was he thinking, he definitely needed more emotions. But with a blink of his eyes, his face showed a determined glare.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, as so did everyone. Except Naruto, who was shouting away. Gaara ignored the noisy blonde and slowly raised his hand. Sakura was about to speak as she pressed harder on to Temari's neck but was rudely interrupted by Gaara.

"This is the end."

"For them."

"You think?"

"Lets try."

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry for the extremely long drag. But it turns out I missed writing one of the chapters xD. So there was suppose to be an extra chapter for the climax but I missed it out. This is short. Sorry for the 1 week slow update. You may find this a little below average. Review anyway. 


	15. Chase Fight Escape!

**A/N :** Ending story soon. Hope you guys liked it. Maybe I could make a sequel...Well thanks to everyone for reviewing. Especially Skye, he's been reviewing A LOT of times. Once I'm done with this, I'll start updating SSS, and then create a mind-map for my NEW STORY. Woot! If time persist, I shall make a sequel for this.

* * *

Gaara at once shot sand straight at them. But the girls had no other choice, before they died, they might as well finish the original plan. As hesitation built up inside of them, they came to a halt. Until Ino felt the sand tickling her leg, making her jump slightly. They looked at Gaara and sliced the kunai through the necks...

Sand stopped moving, and crawled back to Gaara. Gaara widened his eyes at their actions, and so did the others. All of them got stood up, leered at them, and eyed their every movement. The girls exchanged looks of fear but heard the shuffling of the sands halting the other 3.

SakIno raised an eyebrow and cautiously stood up, as the 3 boys shouted and glared at Gaara. Gaara just rendered all noise around him useless to his ear. Until Naruto became too impatient and directed a punch straight for Gaara's face. Naruto felt slightly useless as the sand rose up to protect its master. Shikamaru and Neji too thought Gaara was a little ignorant.

"DAMN YOU GAARA, YOU JUST LET YOUR SISTER AND HINATA DIE!!!"

"Nar-"

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!"

"You wanted me to save them..?"

"Yo-You still can talk like a dumb ass Gaara???"

"Urusai Naruto. I know whats what."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T YOU BAS-"

"Look."

Naruto was about to direct another punch at Gaara, but saw his finger raised. Neji and Shikamaru too looked at what he was pointing at. SakIno, out of curiosity, glanced at the scene. Everyone with mouth open gaped was shocked when they saw both Hinata and Temari gone. Only a puff of smoke were in their positions. Neji suspected something and activated Byakugan.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and formed a diamond shape with his fingers. Only Naruto stood there, confused and bewildered by the scene. He shot an eye at Gaara but Gaara ignored his questioning face. Naruto looked back as the smoke cleared, but Hinata and Temari were no where in sight. Even SakIno had shivers going down their spines.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stepped down from the sand cloud, not even restricted by Gaara's sand. Neji smiled and chuckled to himself as he got down too. Naruto looked at both of their calmness and followed them. But this time, Gaara held him back and took a look at Naruto. He was not smiling at all, obviously unaware of what was happening.

"Yo Sakura, Ino!"

Sakura and Ino eyes widened as they heard the familiar voice. They jumped forward and spun round. Just as their suspicions told them, it was true. They stared in horror and disbelief as the two of them jumped down. Sakura and Ino prepared their stance as they came closer and closer. No doubt, this was the final battle. Sakura and Ino against Temari and Hinata.

Naruto saw the 4 girls at once and knew what was happening. He took a look at Neji and Shikamaru, eyebrows raised obviously to the fact that Naruto did not notice this in the first placed. He then looked over to Gaara, as if expecting some kind of relief he was not the only one unaware. He was unfortunately turned down as Gaara continued to watch the match.

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun, Gaara-kun, I can take care of myself."

Gaara winced slightly when he heard Temari saying 'Gaara-kun' but gave no sign of death threat or even at the least a glare. He nodded towards her, making her smile. When eyes interlocked with Shikamaru, he was smiling contently too and raised a hand, allowing her to fight. Temari blushed slightly but regained her position after a while, diverting her attention back to Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-kun. Leave this to me please."

Hinata had to practically give a pleading face to Neji. Neji was still stunned when Hinata had called him 'Neji-kun'. But after all that, Neji gave her a reassuring smile and stood there confident that Hinata would win. When her eyes fell on Naruto's, she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, but still nodded towards Naruto, determined to fight. Naruto had no problems at all, and returned hers with one of his own.

"Well, this seems a little fair."

"Stop yakking Ino, lets start this already."

Ino was taken aback by the insult from Temari and immediately formed the seal. Temari noticed the seal at once, but thought it was rather useless. Temari just laughed at Ino's fertile attempt to stop her with such a slow moving skill. But was confused when Ino just laughed back, sneering at her.

"I'm not dumb Temari."

Hinata already had Byakugan activated as she was surprised to see Sakura's actions. Sakura had a normal chakra flow, but her hands were full of chakra. Without the Byakugan, it was impossible to see her hands had chakra. Sakura had actually managed to restrain the amazing chakra from revealing itself.

"Ninpou! Shinranshin No Jutsu!"

"Temari watch out! Its not her usual technique! Chakra is still in her body!"

"Nani?"

Temari realised it immediately and took out her fan to block it. Thankfully, she managed to block it in time. But before Hinata knew it, Sakura was charging towards her. Hinata focused her eyes on her hands as she kept attacking. The only way to block chakra was, to block it with chakra itself! Hinata too charged up chakra in her hand.

When both their hands collided, chakra burst out, somewhat similar to what would have happened it Neji and Hinata fought each other. But with each hit, Hinata was knocked back slightly. Sakura's training with Tsunade last time had helped a lot. With or without chakra, she could damage Hinata. This gave Hinata no other choice left.

Right before one of the impact with Hinata's right arm and Sakura's right arm, Hinata charged up twice the amount of chakra, causing Sakura to struggle to prevent herself from being knocked back. Sakura smiled as she jumped back and shot multiple kunais straight at Hinata, but was rendered useless.

Before Sakura could attack Hinata with a second array behind her back, Hinata had already sensed her presence with Byakugan and spun round, throwing the same amount of kunais Sakura was ready to throw. Sakura was dismayed by her failure but charged more intense chakra as she slammed the ground towards Hinata.

"This is bad!"

Hinata jumped over the impact, but was caught in Sakura's plan. Sakura landed a punch on Hinata almost at once, but was angered even more when Hinata just poofed. When Sakura landed on the ground again, she looked at her surroundings carefully, but was hit directly by Hinata. Unusually, Hinata had no chakra stored in her hand at all, it was simply a normal punch.

"I knew I could not fool you. You have the Byakugan after all."

"Kawarimi...are you going to come out now?"

"HERE!"

Hinata widened her eyes in shock as she failed to detect Sakura entering her range of the Byakugan and spun round just in time to prevent critical damage. When Hinata opened her eyes again, Sakura had slammed a fist on the ground, causing it to rupture, paralysing Hinata in the process. Sakura gave a victory smile as she charged towards her for a last hit.

Having a huge fan had its disadvantages as by the time Temari had the fan out of her view, Ino was no where in sight. Knowing if she got hit by her techniques, it would be seriously bad, she could end up hitting Hinata for no apparent reason. Because of this, she bit her finger and drew a line across her fan swiftly, still cautious about her surroundings.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

With the help of Kamatari, the weasel made a strong gust of wind around Temari, protecting her from any attacks. Just when Ino was preparing to attack, the weasel sliced its sickle towards Ino's direction, surprising Ino that the weasel was able to detect and pin point her location. She immediately jumped away, but got her leg scratched by the wind in the process.

"Chikushou...Temari's long ranged attacks will be deflecting all my mid-ranged ones."

Temari's weasel spun 180 degrees and sliced its sickle once more, causing intense stress on Ino. Ino knew at this rate she would get scratches all over. So Ino decided to take a risk and tried to end it all. She used her technique once more, hoping it would hit, thus making the weasel attack Temari.

But to be successful with the move, Ino had to get closer. Ino finally got the weasel into range, and her plan was about to succeed had she not forgotten Temari was in this too. By calling out a warning to Kamatari, the swift weasel flipped and sliced once more towards Ino's direction. It was too late for Ino to dodge as the sickling winds hit her.

Sakura was about to land a full straight punch just when Temari blew her away.

"Arigatou, Temari-chan."

Temari grinned and smiled at Hinata. All of a sudden, Sakura went straight for Temari. Before Temari could perform her own technique, Sakura performed a few seals, shouting "Bunshin No Jutsu" in the process as multiple Sakuras jumped all around Temari. Temari laughed and her attempts but was again interrupted by Hinata.

"Sakura is not any of them!"

Temari widened her eyes at Hinata's exclamation but listened anyway. But if Sakura was not in the mass replications, where was she? Temari exchanged faces with Hinata, but after Hinata scouted everywhere with Byakugan, she pointed towards the ground. Hinata raised a hand as all the Sakuras charged straight at Temari.

Once Hinata's hand had fallen to her waist again, Temari got the hint. She jumped through all the Bunshins, making them disappear one by one. With her fan in both hands, she looked towards the ground right below her and narrowed her eyes. She had one shot.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Sakura shot out of the ground just in time to see Temari swinging her fan. Her eyes widened in shock but managed to perform a 'Kawarimi No Jutsu' in time. Sakura smiled as Temari stared at her in horror, obviously knowing she was completely open after that attack. Sakura charged up chakra in her hand again, prepared to rip Temari's tendons this time.

"Jyuuken!"

Sakura's eyes flashed as she changed her aim to behind her. With chakra still maximized in her hand, she swung it straight at her target. Unfortunately, Hinata had seen the arm and managed to hit one of the tenketsu in the arm before she was injured. Sakura winced as she failed to continue with the attack.

"Chikushou..."

"Give up Sakura."

"To be hearing this from you..."

"I've learned to take my stand."

"Heh. I still see you blushing around Naruto."

Hinata maintained eye contact with Sakura as she spoke, but did not reply. She had opened her mouth, but closed it after a while. Sakura took note of this and attacked Hinata with her other hand charged with chakra. Sakura smiled at Hinata as she had no change of expression, except for the raising of her eyebrow.

"This is the end.."

"For you."

Sakura's eyes flashed a worried and angered look when she heard it. It was impossible. Sakura's hand was about to touch Hinata's stomach, ripping its tissues in the process. But it seemed Hinata had seen it long ago, given the fact that she hadn't deactivated her Byakugan. Her emotionless face was also part of her plan, as so it seems.

Sakura's attack missed her stomach slightly but made Hinata wince still. Hinata had stepped back once, but right after Haruno Sakura's attack, she sharpened the chakra in her fingers as she tried to intervene the tenketsu in her body. Sakura saw this at once, but failed to dodge it. That was a terrible mistake made by her.

After the first hit, Hinata noticed the opportunity and kept attack all the tenketsus her Byakugan could see. Because of the Byakugan, she never hit the same tenketsu twice and finally managed to finish Sakura off by closing all 96 tenketsus. This was something like Neji's 'Hakke Rokujyou Yonshou' but was slower, however it was more defensive as Hinata kept having one hand prepared for a attack behind her back.

After finishing, Hinata panted heavily as Sakura fell down helplessly. Sakura could barely open her eyes when she saw Hinata finally deactivating her Byakugan. Temari was also panting as they both looked towards the boys and gave a thumbs up. Receiving one from each of them except Gaara, the girls grinned and giggled.

"I...won't let you escape!"

The happy-go-lucky 6 of them turned towards the voice and noticed it was Ino. They raised an eyebrow at first, but the single raised eyebrow turned to 2 raised eyebrows as they saw Ino's fingers. They were in the seal of the tiger, which usually meant activating a tag. Sakura had started laughing too, but her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Jibaku Fuda, Kassei!"

The 6 stared in shock as Ino shouted it with grimace. Neji was the first to notice it, naturally since he activated Byakugan. Inside all the rock walls were exploding tags, all activated and about to blow. Neji noticed this at once and signalled to Gaara. Gaara nodded, as if Neji had somehow talked to him in telepathy.

Gaara forcefully got everyone on the floating sand, his gourd had to dissolve to sand because of space constraint as he covered everyone in a dome. Once everyone was in total darkness, they could feel the rapid movement of the sphere they were in. They did not know if it was an ability or not, but Gaara seemed to be able to guide the sphere through all the turns.

All of a sudden, everyone was knocked to one side of the sphere. The sphere remained in its shape, but Gaara too was surprised he was knocked down. Gaara got up slowly as Neji and Hinata helped him with the way. Even if Gaara managed to guide them through the path, the falling rocks every now and then were going to cause a problem.

With the synchronized voices of Hinata and Neji, they moved at a slower but safer pace. However, Neji warned the whole place was going to crumble in a few seconds, they needed more speed and mobility. But those 2 traits barely came together, with too much speed, it was harder to maneuver. With too much mobility, their speed would decrease.

Out of everything, no one had noticed Shikamaru performing the diamond seal. Except for Temari, who was patiently waiting for Shikamaru to come up a plan that could get them out in just a few seconds. Temari had not chosen the wrong person to marry at all.

"Gaara! Is it possible to make the sphere outer part softer than the inner side?"

"Yes."

"Do it!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Gaara reluctantly gave the sphere a double coating of sand, one hardened inside, another thick layer of soft sand out side. To maintain both layers, they had to float a little higher. With only about a minute before death, Shikamaru had to assign everyone to do the correct jobs.

"Gaara, make sure you maintain the sphere, and the direction it is going. If the thicker layer on the outside is damaged, make sure you patch it up again. However, DO NOT try to avoid rocks that are below the sphere, the 2nd layer will use up more chakra, but it will make sure that if we knock anything, it won't penetrate the harder side. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Neji, Hinata. Both of you scan the path with Byakugan, even if its a straight path, just direct Gaara. Gaara will need more directional help along the way since he's using more chakra than ever. Hinata scan the path thats 0-10metres in front, while Neji 10-20m. Neji will warn Gaara about sudden turns while Hinata will warn Gaara about current dangers."

"Hai!"  
"Hai!"

"Gaara, make a small opening for Temari's fan to be at the back of the sphere. With such a small hole, few rocks will get in and Temari is able to stretch her hands out with the closed fan in the beginning. After that, open up your fan to reveal all 3 stars and start performing 'Daikamaitachi no Jutsu' to accelerate us and slice any oncoming rocks from behind, which is unlikely."

"Got it."

"All right lets-"

"WAIT! What do I do?

"Naruto, for now...just stay out of trouble."

"Nani???"

"Shikamaru! Its caving in!"

"Got it Neji, Gaara go!"

Temari got the signal and swung her fan as fast as she could, making the sphere go much faster. Gaara had trouble turning in time because of the speed. Once or twice a jerk was made just to prevent crucial damage. But thankfully, Shikamaru's plan of having the 2nd layer helped out a lot. Neji and Hinata was straining their eyes with the speed that seemed impossible to reach.

Shikamaru just let out a sigh of relief as his plan was working. With a Naruto pouting by the side as the sphere just hit his head every now and then. Naruto had no chance of proving to Hinata how great he was. It was Neji who helped them get Hinata, not him. It was Shikamaru who saved them by coming up with this plan, not him.

"Shikamaru! Gaara! There's a huge debris about 20metres ahead! Its impossible to break through!"

"Nani? Gaara can you-"

"No.

"Are you sure Neji?"

"14metres now!"

Shikamaru looked around for an answer, and suddenly his face brightened up. He went over and nudged Naruto. Naruto stared at him dully, and looked away. Shikamaru cursed him and shouted that he needed to prepare Rasengan soon in 5seconds. Naruto at once got up and got a Kage Bunshin, he smiled as Rasengan was charged up.

"7metres!"

"Thanks Hinata, Gaara prepare a small opening for Rasengan?"

"Yes."

"2metres!!!"

"NANI??? RASENGAN ISN'T FINISHED!?!?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in desperate shock as they failed to slow down for Naruto to finish. All the could hope for was Gaara's sand able to penetrate through the rocks...

* * *

**A/N :** Made this ultra long. THIS SHOULD SATISFY EVERYONE OUT THERE!!! i think...Review please! The ending wasn't so cliffhanger-y even though I tried really hard to make it one. Review, probably won't update till the end of CNY. But since I can only start on my chapter AFTER CNY, it will be NEXT weekend. Bear with me. Updated profile in case anyone was wondering 


	16. Flashbacks

**A/N :** The end is near! I plan on the story hitting chapter 20. But it seems impossible so I will be satisfied if it can finish! After this I will focus on 'The New Member Of SSS' and begin my NEW STORY!!! I hope no one else got the idea already. It would really suck if it had been taken. Well on with the story.

* * *

"N-N-Nani..?"

"RASENGAN ISN'T FINISH SHIKAMARU!"

"5metres!"

"SHIKAMARU RASENG-"

"I KNOW!"

"THEN WHA-"

"2metres!!!"

"GAARA BLAST US THROUGH!!!"

"Nani?"

"1metre!"

"BLAST US THROUGH!!!"

Too late. Gaara had no time to call for additional sand to pierce through the huge rock debris. They could not slow down or they would have been crushed. Naruto's Rasengan was not even half done when it dissipated. The 5 Jounins and 1 Kazekage had failed to escape or even formulate a simple plan to escape such a situation...

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"Naruto..."

"Hinata..."

"Don't ever leave me..."

"I won't, I promise."

"Will you keep that promise?"

"Its my way of the ninja, I will definitely keep it!"

"But Naruto wha-"

"Hinata don't worry. Even if it means killing myself, I will never let you die."

"N-N-Naru...to..."

Naruto finally sealed the conversation with a kiss. Hinata was unprepared at first but soon went on with the flow and kissed him back. She opened her mouth for their tongues to travel and reach the other party's mouth. Hinata felt blood rising, heart pumping, but did not stop. This was what she always wanted, but never asked. They finally had to catch their breath as they gazed into each others eyes, mesmerized by the other party.

"Naruto...I-"

"I love you too."

**FLASHBACK ENDS  
FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"Shika, I love you forever..."

"So do I."

"No matter what happens..."

"We will never fall..."

"For another person."  
"For another person."

"Oh Shika, I wasn't wrong when I chose you."

"Just don't make things too trouble...some..."

Shikamaru finished his sentence during the breath of the sudden kiss. Temari was blushing during the kiss but did not care, it made it better. Shikamaru relaxed after the first few sentence and was unexpectedly the first one to open his mouth and asked for an entry. Temari's heart smirked as she allowed him in her mouth as they played till they had no breath. They gazed into the other party's eyes romantically after the kiss.

"I love you."

"So do I..."

**FLASHBACK ENDS  
FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"Hinata-sama, you're marrying the Naruto guy right?"

"Hai. Don't worry, you would not to protect me after that Neji-san."

"I know that, he has definitely improved much more than I have."

"You have no objections?"

"Even if I did, I would not object to you Hinata-sama."

"Because of the se-"

"No. Because I treat you exactly like a sister, and a grown-up one in fact. I won't object to something that involves your happiness."

"Neji..."

"Whatever happens, I will be there if Naruto can't help. I'm always there Hinata."

"Neji-san...Arigatou..."

Hinata leaked a tear as she jumped on Neji. Hugging him tighter than ever. Because they were sitting, Neji had fell down when Hinata's weight pounded on him. But when Hinata looked him straight in the eye, he smiled as he supported her back up. Hinata shot a loving face before leaving the house again.

"Neji-san, good luck with Tenten!"

"N-na- Arigatou...Hinata-sama..."

**FLASHBACK ENDS  
FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"Temari, you sure about this?"

"I don't need a little brother giving me advice!"

"Temari...Shikamaru, is he really someone you're after?"

"Gaara. No offence but you need to know the meaning of-"

"Love..?"

"Hai...Gaara? You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"If you're that worried you can pick me up after every date with him."

"Its not that..."

"G-Gaara?"

The emotionless boy stared out the window. Would he be able to one day..? He knew what it was...He heard of what it was...He knew it was the best thing in the world...But he never knew, what it felt like, what it was. He spun his head round to face a worried Temari, much closer than where she was previously.

"Gaara, you will be able to one day."

Gaara finally let out a shocked and surprised look. Was this the relationship between siblings? If it was, why could he not know what Temari was thinking in the first place? Was this another factor of...love..? Did she really love him? Was she on his side all this time..?

Without warning Temari hugged Gaara. Amazingly the sand did not stir up. Gaara's surprised looks disappeared after a while but did not hug Temari back. She finally let go and saw the reason of the sand. Gaara was using both sand to force it down. But how did he know she was going to hug him? Was this also...love?

"Gaara, arigatou..."

**FLASHBACK(S) ENDS FOR REAL**

All of them covered their faces as the loud crash was heard. The explosion. The meeting between 2 elements. The ultimate destruction. Almost like Rasengan and Chidori. Was all of them going to die right here right now? It seemed like it.

No. It was the truth.

* * *

**A/N :** Muahahaha so evil! Lol I'll update one on the SSS before updating this due to the sudden rush of reviews. I MUST ANSWER MY FANS!!! xD Review please! I know its short. Don't review on that. 


	17. Relaxation At Last

**A/N :**The ending is near. I hope it can reach chapter 20! I can keep extending you know but I hate it. I hate fillers. Once I am done, maybe I will start a Naruto Shipuuden one huh? The plans for 'The New Member Of SSS' and if anyone been to my profile the other story 'The Ultimate Game' all pictures Naruto in his young stage. I should start mapping for Shipuuden! (pls tell me if I got the spelling wrong) I will start crediting reviewers from now on. Sorry if it seems late.  
**Lunarangel's Dark Flame – **Thanks for the review. If possible I will make my cliffhangers 'lighter'?  
**SkyeDunhart – **Thnx for reviewing so many times for my past chapters! And this one too!

* * *

Once it came in contact with the debris a huge explosion was heard. Dust was flying everywhere, so much so that anyone who wanted to see Naruto and the gang would probably become blind. Rocks crashed down hard on Gaara's sphere until he could no longer hold it. The first penetration of his ultimate defense.

It was more like the sphere was binded down. Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hinata were all roughly safe inside the sphere, but it remained where it was. Temari had retreated her fan after the impact because of rocks and stalagmites falling straight down to pierce and destroy. As more rocks and stalagmites fell onto the sphere, Gaara felt it harder and harder to keep this up forever. Due to the fact if he rested, the sphere would collapse.

It was only Gaara, who felt something compressing the sand. Was it the rocks? No. This was a more freakier feeling, rocks don't usually surround and press hard unless it was ninjutsu. They were deep down, was it possible someone had found them? Gaara had no clue, but the grip of the sphere remained.

Suddenly, everyone felt it, the sudden flight of the sphere. As sudden as the flight, they suddenly felt impact, but the impact seemed to be reduced by someone. Gaara closed one eye and made his third eye. He position the third eye on the sphere itself to prevent it from falling behind.

"G-Gaara!"

"Don't worry Temari. We're all right now."

"All...right?"

Everyone noticed it almost instantaneously as the beam of light shot through the sphere of sand. Gaara slowly and carefully opened the sphere until it was completely dissolved. Everyone looked around, only Naruto was laughing. He knew what exactly was doing everything, not only what, he knew who.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"Ahh Naruto!"

"G-Gondaime!"

"Ahh I see I've finally been noticed!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo."

"Nani..? How? Who? What? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"

"Naruto, don't be such a noisy brat."

"Tsunade here-"

"Better let me tell the story Jiraiya."

"Fine."

"Well I had a mission for Neji, but Neji was not at home when I went. I asked the whole family, but no one knew. That was when I noticed Hinata missing. That everyone knew where Hinata had went, for the marriage. After asking everyone, I still had no clue where they were. Then Kankurou came asking what had happened to Gaara. That was when the reports about Sakura and Ino returning to Konoha came to my mind. Even if Sakura was my student, I am very disappointed she became like this. I needed a mode for transportation fast enough and needed to know your location. So both Kakashi and Jiraiya summoned their own animals. Thankfully Sakura and Ino were careless and did not remove their trace. Kakashi's dogs found the house and I got down with Kakashi's dog. Once I heard the explosion, and I went to a flat ground and charged all my chakra in my hand and released it to the ground-

"T-Then you caused the debris!"

"Urusai Naruto. I came down after that and saw the sand sphere. I immediately grabbed it and jumped up to avoid getting crushed. After that we had a little trouble getting it on Gamabunta so the sphere kind of dropped a few times-"

"No wonder Gaara kept feeling sudden impacts."

"Must you interrupt?"

"But the story ends there doesn't it?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to lecture Naruto or give him another scolding, but nothing came out. She sighed irritably and looked towards Konoha. Once at the gates, Gamabunta poofed away and everyone got down. Tsunade smiled at the 5 of them and led the way back into Konoha. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's carelessness.

"Wait, what happened to Gaara..?"

"He went off while on Gamabunta."

"Oh. Thanks Temari."

"No problem."

They were finally back in Konoha. Safe and sound from SakIno and their mischiefs. Their marriage night was technically ruined so it would be delayed to tonight. When they couples said 'marriage night' they had their own plan. But both plans had a similarity. Marriage night was going to be the most pleasurable night both couples ever had.

Temari grinned and Shikamaru, whispering slyly yet seductively she could not wait for tonight. Shikamaru winced a bit when Temari bit his ear playfully but counter attacked her seductiveness with his own. He looked back at Temari saying he could not wait any longer, trailing a hand up her waist.

"Heh, too bad then!"

"Hinata, look at Shikamaru and Temari, they look perfect together don't they?"

"Yeah looks like they have a plan for tonight too..."

Naruto spun to face Hinata with a slightly evil look and whispered into her ear that their plan was definitely better. Hinata let out an almost inaudible gasp but unexpectedly she also counter attacked. She smiled sweetly saying she would prefer if they did it now. Naruto was totally caught off guard.

"You're starting to surprise me."

"I've been changing."

Before they had their own pleasure, they watched the sunset beautifully into the horizon. The orange and red blended perfectly giving a warm feeling for both couples. Instinctively they held each other's hand and kissed while the sun set.

They lingered in the beautiful area until the sun finally disappeared. At this point, it was pitch black except for the beautiful moon and stars. The moon was full and bright that night, so walking home with unexpected surprises were less. While the girls gazed at the stars, Shikamaru and Naruto was also thinking of their thoughts and future.

**NARUTO**

So we finally have our chance to be together all alone in a room. I wonder what it will be like. I haven't really totally seen Hinata without her clothes. Maybe she's more beautiful than I can imagine right now. I wonder if we will have a baby. Its always possible I guess. I wonder what the name of the baby will be... I shouldn't stress myself about the far future. Right now, I should think of the pleasure me and Hinata will have. I hope I don't screw up. I wonder whats Shikamaru's plan...

**HINATA**

Later we'll be going to Naruto's house for the plan. I feel kind of shy of being without clothes together. Even if we have been dating for nearly a year. Its amazing why we never had this thing appear in my mind. Or maybe it has. Maybe I should ask Naruto to change the plan. Am I ready for this? What if we get a baby? I shouldn't think so far ahead. What if Naruto doesn't like me after seeing me without clothes for the first time? No he's not like that...I wonder whats Temari going to do...

**SHIKAMARU**

I wonder how long I have been waiting for this moment. I always thought this kind of thing was troublesome. Actually, I never though I would have a girlfriend, let alone a wife. I never really clearly saw Temari's full naked body. It was misty in the bathroom. Temari had also respected me and let me change in the Hot Springs without her seeing my own. So I guess this is a first. Maybe I should call it off. Its too troublesome. But I shouldn't, I should do it now. I wonder whats Naruto's plan...

**TEMARI**

Well tonight's the night. Unexpectedly Shikamaru actually took to initiative to ask me about it. He must be really looking forward to tonight's activities. Or maybe its because I asked him I wanted a baby. Well I did. I never really seen his body, he's definitely quite strong. Maybe tonight I will have a baby already. What am I thinking, thats too far ahead. Maybe I don't want a baby, maybe I just want to feel the pleasure people say is priceless. I wonder what Hinata's going to do...

Temari and Hinata looked at each other for quite a moment wondering what each other's plan was before noticing the other party staring. They both released their stare and looked back at the stars. Both wanted to feel the priceless pleasure but thought it would be bad to rush. Is it bad to rush?

Shikamaru and Naruto had the same incident with both staring at each other. Shikamaru noticed it first and looked away, Naruto followed him momentarily. Both wanted to just rush home with the girls and start. But they knew they shouldn't rush. They weren't even sure if the girls really wanted to.

"Temari..."  
"Shikamaru..."  
"Hinata..."  
"Naruto..."

"You first."  
"You first."  
"You first."  
"You first."

"No you."  
"No you."  
"No you."

"No you."

"Okay."  
"O-"  
"O-"  
"Okay."

Naturally Temari and Naruto, the ones more hyperactive and proactive silenced the other and gulped silently. They took a few breaths before gathering enough courage to tell the other party their desire to rush home tonight. The air was still and the area was eerily silent for that moment of time. Both Hinata and Shikamaru a bit dumbfounded by the question.

It was only after Naruto and Temari too objected the plan did Shikamaru and Hinata speak up. It was sudden but worth it. Naruto looked at Hinata, and found her face told no lies, he smiled as they got to their feet and waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari. They held each other close as they walked back to Naruto's house.

Temari looked an Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow, clearly expecting him to object. But Shikamaru was persistent and repeated his line again. Temari observed Shikamaru's movement for a while before leaning towards him, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

**A/N :** The summary had this line. 'Considering Lemons'. It had been about 15chapters for me to think about everything. I have also been looking at other works. Honestly, I finished the lemon at chapter 13. I also found out my 'degree' of lemon is mature. So the next chapter will be a new story. Its title will be 'Naruto Lemons'. I will put in lemons in there. PLEASE GO THERE ONLY IF YOU'RE 16 OR ABOVE. (even though I'm 13) Click the pairing you want in the chapter selection. If there happens to be 2 pairings of the same name(e.g Naruto-Hinata, Naruto-Hinata2) then read the description. The description will tell you what story its for. Or is it just simply neutral. This is not T-rated lemons. This is M-rated lemons. Actually, all lemons can be fit into any story that needs one. 


	18. Finale

**A/N :** Finally here is the grand finale!!! Please review if you would to see a sequel or not! I would like to express my thanks to EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. Even if I actually wanted my reviews to hit 30. 20+ is good enough!

* * *

The sun shone a peaceful light on Konohagakure as it gave everyone, or everything warmth. The sun shone less brighter in 2 houses. But with less light, came more warmth. The feeling of warmth was enough to wake at least one of the 2 people up, and the light was so little it was not glaring to just woken up people.

Naruto's eyelids rose as he saw Hinata lying peacefully beside him. They were finally married. Naruto went through thoughts about this and his future as he combed Hinata's hair with his hand. Doing so also made him embrace her in the process. He smiled to himself after noticing Hinata still had no clothes on.

It took a while before Hinata's nerves on her head finally felt Naruto's strong but gentle hand, combing her hair. She blushed slightly but locked her eyes on Naruto as she returned Naruto's embrace. He felt shocked at first but smiled sweetly towards Hinata when she pecked him on the cheek. Hinata pulled him away slightly to be able to see each other clearly.

"Naruto..."

"Hinata..."

"Ai shi'teru.(i love you)"

"Me too..."

With all the cliché phrase being said, they interlocked into one more passionate kiss where tongues tied around each other, refusing to let go. Once both had no breath, they pulled their mouths away and stared at each other lovingly. Naruto nodded as he got up and picked his underwear. Hinata happily followed as they both knew this was what they wanted all along. Happiness.

Temari was the first to open her eyes in Shikamaru's new house. She looked at Shikamaru sleeping peacefully, time to time repeating her name. She giggled slightly at his sleep-talk and slowly place a hand over his body. As she pulled him in slightly, Shikamaru's eyelids rose, revealing his pupils to Temari.

He smiled more relaxed and sweeter than before and placed a hand in Temari's finally let down hair. Temari looked a bit different with her hair down, but it just enhanced her looks even more. Temari looked more lady-like with her hair down, and Shikamaru was glad because of that. He slowly leaned his head in and kissed Temari.

Almost by force, Shikamaru's tongue was pushing against Temari's lips. Temari was a little caught off guard but let the tongue tie with hers until they were out of breath. They stared at each other romantically once more as the nodded. This was obviously something they knew which on one else knew.

"Temari..."

"Shikamaru..."

"Ai shi'teru..."

"Me too..."

Shikamaru got up first, but it was Temari who revealed her body to him first as she took her clothes. Shikamaru stared at the goddess like body for a moment before grabbing his underwear and clothes. This was true love. This was true happiness. This was what they were waiting for.

A new life is set ahead of both of the couples. Whether or not the new life will have obstacles, it would surely be interesting with each other by their side now. Their love is never ending. No matter what obstacles would loom ahead, they would always love each other. But details of their new life would remain a mystery...

Or would it?

* * *

**A/N :** Well this is where you fans jump in! You've read my whole story. You've(some) reviewed my chapters and I tried to satisfy them. But would you want a sequel? Or would it remain a mystery? THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY FANS!!!

End Of 'The Heart Robbers  
Start Of 'The Ultimate Game'(probably one-shot)


End file.
